mastodoniafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Mastodonia: Story Cubes 4
Ostatnie dwa lata były dla ludności całego kraju horrorem. Z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn ludność zaczęła być masowo atakowana przez niezliczone rzesze żywych roślin. Całe rodziny były mordowane lub uprowadzane przez zmutowane marchewki i bakłażany. Źródłem całej inwazji zdawała się być tajemnicza narośl oplątująca coraz to kolejne połacie terenu. Z jej pędów wyrastały coraz to bardziej monstrualne warzywa i eksterminowały ludzkość. Obecnie powierzchnia narośli-matki zajmuje już powierzchnię kilku województw i tylko opór ludzkich, zwierzęcych i zmechanizowanych bojowników o wolność staje jej na drodze do opanowania całego świata. Co jest źródłem tej narośli nie za bardzo wiadomo, choć niektórzy są w posiadaniu pewnej wiedzy na jej temat. Jednak zazwyczaj nie dożywają na tyle długo by móc tę wiedzę komuś przekazać. Większość osad została albo zrównana z ziemią, albo przekształcona w obozy wojenne trwające cały czas w pogotowiu na atak roślin. Mimo to ostało się parę bezpiecznych obszarów. Ciepłe, południowo-wschodnie wybrzeże znalazło się pod protektoratem familii Don Walimiliona. Jego zorganizowane oddziały i technologia konstruowana przez jego nowego szefa sztabu inżynierii pozwoliła mu na postawienie się najeźdźcy. W sumie Don Lucas nieźle na tym wyszedł, wykorzystując sytuację okrzyknął się władcą własnego miasta-państwa, Szulerii. Zapewniał ochronę okolicznym wioskom, jej mieszkańcy w zamian płacili mu haracz oraz pracowali dla niego na farmach i przy budowie umocnień. Drugą bezpieczną ostoją cywilizacji okazały się być Góry Foehn Dan Dal. Panujący w nich mroźny klimat okazał się zabójczy dla zmutowanych roślin, które nawet nie próbowały się tam więcej zapuszczać. To zachęciło setki uchodźców do osiedlenia się tam, a władcy tej krainy, królowi Real Time Strategy dało dostęp do taniej siły roboczej. Wkrótce mógł on zacząć wydobycie bogatych złóż cukru pudru zalegającego w głębi gór, co we względnie niedługim czasie uczyniło Królestwo Foehn Dal Dan potęgą gospodarczo-militarną. Obecnie pasma górskie usiane były wioskami górniczymi, zaś nad wszystkim dumnie wznosiły się smukłe WIEŻE królewskiej fortecy. Trzecie ugrupowanie które nie podzieliło okrutnego losu ofiar warzywnej rzezi było Kultem Zagadki. Grupa nawiedzonych fanatyków, która ujrzała w błąkającej się bez celu nadnaturalnej istocie, Panu Zagadek, swojego boga, i zaczęła mu służyć. W zamian za oddaną służbę Pan Zagadek obdarzył swoich wiernych mocą mistyczną, umożliwiającą im granie na nosie warzywom. Nie muszą jeść ani spać, a ich jedynym celem jest odnalezienie i przywrócenie brata ich boga, aby wspólnie posiąść świat. Kim jest ten brat i jak go odnaleźć – jest zagadką. Dlatego błąkają się wte i wewte po całym kraju. No i w końcu partyzanci. Ocaleli bojownicy, którzy nie złożyli broni przed warzywami i ciągle stawiają im opór na froncie rozprzestrzeniania się narośli. Żołnierze, lekarze, mechanicy, naukowcy, a nawet zwykli cywile – każdy jest wśród nich mile widziany i każda para rąk się przyda. Chowają się w kryjówkach i często zmieniają ich położenie, by działaniami zaczepnymi uszkadzać narośl. Żyją wiarą, że dawne lata powrócą, i za tę wiarę są gotowi oddać życie. Właśnie w jednej z takich kryjówek siedział właśnie Agrest, który wbrew swojemu imieniu wcale nie był rośliną. Był wężem. Niegdyś cyrkowy fakir, hipnotyzer i połykacz ognia. Obecnie sól w oku przywódcy warzyw. Jego piromańskie sztuki siały grozę wśród wypełnionych chlorofilem potworów. Przeglądał raporty z ostatnich wypadów, po czym zagadał do swojej towarzyszki: - Sssszef już wrócił? - Tak. Zaraz przyjdzie z planem – odparła Frania, antropomorficzna pralka, niegdyś pielęgniarka zakładowa w przetwórni wędlin, obecnie sanitariuszka polowa. Przez tygodnie przemaglowywała i przepierała okaleczonych żołnierzy, aż wracali do pełni sił. Wówczas do nory wkroczył umundurowany osobnik. Przy boku miał pałkę i pistolet, zaś na głowie wielki globus ze szwem pośrodku. Tak, to był szeryf Pangea. Kiedyś szeryf. Po aferze z Waligroszem pozbawiony stanowiska został ochroniarzem w dyskoncie spożywczym. Myślał, że do końca życia będzie ochraniał leżące na półkach kalafiory przed wygłodniałymi cywilami. Jakże ironicznie, teraz ochrania cywili przed wygłodniałymi kalafiorami. Podszedł do swych towarzyszy i zakomunikował: - Przyjaciele, mamy okazję zadać okrutny cios przeciwnikowi! - Okrutniejszy niż zwykle? – zapytała zaciekawiona Frania. - Owszem. Nasz informator, wiewiór Orzeszek zdał relację, że pobliską wioskę Kotków Kolonia ma zaatakować odział zieleńców. Nie byłoby w tym nic niezwykłego, gdyby nie to, że atakiem ma dowodzić sam marszałek Johann Zwiebel! - Był taki kolarz, Uwe Zwiebel – wtrącił Agrest, ale został zignorowany. Za to Frani aż dech zaparło w trybach. - Tak, ten sam Johann Zwiebel, o którym myślicie – ciągnął dalej Pangea. – Ten cebulowy potwór, którego sama obecność doprowadza do płaczu najtwardszych twierdzieli. Prawa ręka samego monstrualnego kartofla. I przygotujemy na niego zasadzkę. Przygotowanie zasadzki na osobę tak blisko powiązaną z samym Frytkerem Tysiącwarzywnej Rzeszy wymagało długich godzin planowania. Może więc końcowy efekt byłby lepszy, gdyby plan nie został sklecony w przeciągu kwadransa, po zmarnowaniu całej nocy na głupie dyskusje o tym, jakie odgłosy wydaje szynszyla. Ale, nie uprzedzajmy faktów. Nim bowiem oddział partyzantów pod wodzą Półkownika (tytuł pozyskany przez Pangeę jeszcze w markecie, gdzie pilnował półek) wyruszył na swoją nieprzemyślaną i nieodpowiedzialną misję, kryjówkę rebelii opuścił wysłany w ukryciu gołąb pocztowy Krzysztof. Miał on bardzo ważne zadanie przekazania tajnego raportu na ręce rządu Szulerii, toteż nie żałując nóżek pedałował energicznie na swoim trójkołowym rowerku, przemykając niezauważenie między nogami nieuważnych strażników. Poczucie dumy i obowiązku przepełniało go przez całą drogę, napuszając mu pierze tak, że niejedna gołąbiczka łypnęła na niego łaskawie swoim okiem, lecz on nie zwracał na to uwagi, skupiony na swojej Misji, nie zbaczając z wyznaczanej przez nią drogi ani na sekundę. Dzięki temu już po paru godzinach jazdy przez warzywne pustkowia Narośli znalazł się na terenie państwa-miasta władanego przez Dona Walimiliona i jego przybocznych, zwanych Magnatami*. Dopiero tutaj został zatrzymany przez podejrzliwych strażników przed bramą wjazdową do hacjendy Lucasa. Zirytowany ściągnął z głowy słuchawki od mp3 (przez całą drogę słuchał z niej zapętlonej "Chłosty" Stachurskiego, co wyjaśniało jego rytmiczne kiwanie łebkiem) i w krótkich, żołnierskich słowach przekazał ochronie, że musi natychmiast widzieć ich szefa, bo ma doń bardzo pilną, tajną wiadomość. Stukając niecierpliwie nóżką czekał ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi skrzydłami, całą swoją postawą epatując znieważeniem wobec półmózgów przed bramą, przeszkód na jego drodze do wykonania Misji. Musiał jednak wyczekać, aż skontrolują jego dokument tożsamości (na którym zresztą Krzysztof miał jeszcze długie włosy, bowiem dowód wyrabiał za swych hipisowskich czasów), oraz skonsultują przez krótkofalówki przepuszczenie go do ściśle strzeżonej zony w samym centrum Szulerii. Kiedy centrala udzieliła pozwolenia, gołąb zaparkował swój pojazd w wyznaczonym przez ochronę miejscu, niechętnie dał się przeszukać, po czym brama się otwarła i już kilka minut później Krzysztof stał przed obliczem samego Don Lucasa, aby móc zasalutować skrzydłem i gromko zawołać: - Generalissimo! Przynoszę raport od Agenta Borówki! Po odczepieniu od nogi zaszyfrowanej wiadomości i złożeniu jej na ręce adresata, Krzysztof został nagrodzony kwotą trzydziestu złotych i otrzymał zezwolenie na odmaszerowanie, co zaraz poczynił. Tym samym odmaszerował nie tylko z gabinetu Walimiliona, lecz i z naszej opowieści, która zatrzymuje zatrzymuje się w tym tętniącym przepychem wnętrzu. - Pangea chce zabić KOGO?! - wydarł się nagle Don Lucas, gdy używając deszyfratora odczytał wiadomość - Ten półglobus, ta sklonowana owca, gówno z błyszczącą odznaką! On bez Potejta nie istnieje! - Jakiś problem, szefie? - zaniepokoił się Dzik, który zaalarmowany hałasem, zajrzał do gabinetu przez dziurę w ścianie, którą swego czasu niechcący wybił głową namolnego interesanta. Co prawda Lucas z początku zamierzał kazać to komuś zamurować, lecz Niedzik stwierdził że tak jest lepiej, bo jako ochroniarz może mieć swojego pracodawcę na oku nawet, jak jest w pokoju obok. Siedział teraz całymi godzinami przed tą dziurą, patrząc wciąż na swój autorytet i wzdychając od czasu do czasu z zachwytem. - Te wieśniaki od Pangei planują zrobić zamach. - warknął zirytowany Walimilion, chwyciwszy nóż do otwierania listów i kilkukrotnie dźgając nim blat biurka, podczas gdy oczyma raz za razem upewniał się w treści wiadomości. - Na samym Johannie Zwieblu, prawej ręce Darkest Potejta! - O, na tej mendzie? To chyba dobrze, c'nie szefie? - ucieszył się Niedzik, po czym wewnętrznie aż zaskowytał, gdy jego szef spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą, rozczarowany polityczną nieświadomością knura. - Wcale nie dobrze! Raz, że Pangea to wróg mój największy **, od dawna mam z nim kosę, zwłaszcza że w swej propagandzie ciągle na mnie nadaje oszczerstwa, jak to niby wykorzystuję niedolę ludności i pod pretekstem ochrony ciemiężę ich jeszcze bardziej niż te pieprzone warzywa. Dwa, że jak im się uda osłabić reżim Tysiącwarzywnej Rzeszy, to naszą małą idyllę tutaj może trafić szlag! Chłopom w dupach się poprzewraca, będą myśleli że jak mogą uwolnić się od warzyw, to mogą i od nas, przejdą pod wpływy tego ćwoka z globusem na łbie, a wtedy kogo będziemy ciemiężyć? - Nooo... to faktycznie problem... - zmartwił się Niedzik, bo dla niego "ciemiężenie" było tym samym co "dawanie po ryju", a dawać po ryju pasjami uwielbiał - To co robimy, szefie? - Zmajstruj ekipę, bierzcie sprzęt i za godzinę wyjeżdżacie. Ta zasadzka ma się nie udać. Franc Karapiejko, nieco zdezorientowany, siedział na zydlu w pracowni, patrząc w milczeniu jak coraz to groźniej wyglądający ludzie wynoszą broń i gadżety w ilości hurtowej. Nie podobało mu się to, że tyle granatów gazowych i LASEROWYCH ROZPYLACZY środka przeciwchwastowego znika z półek. Co prawda gdy pomagał je konstruować wiedział, że tworzy broń, lecz jakoś moment w którym przestawało to być obiektem spoczywającym w arsenale, a zaczynało być siewcą śmierci w rękach zabójców, był dla niego zawsze bolesny. Gdyby nie to, robota byłaby nawet znośna. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że rozczarował pokładane w nim nadzieje Don Lucasa Walimiliona i nie odniósł sukcesu jako łowca przygód, mógł skończyć dużo gorzej, niż asystent w laboratorium technologicznym. Na szczęście Walimilion w swym osądzie pamiętał, kto ocalił mu życie, a także był wdzięczny za przedstawienie mu goblina Romualda, którego technologiczne zacięcie w momencie wybuchu wojny z warzywami stało się cenniejsze niż złoto. Łaskawie zezwolił więc młodemu Karapiejce dalej dla niego pracować, w głównym laboratorium opracowującym technologie obronno-zaczepne. - Hej, Franc, wisiałem Ci trzy dychy, co nie? - trzymając w dłoni talerz z parującą potrawą, swym lekko kaczkowatym chodem wparował do pracowni sam Romuś, po czym omal nie zderzył się z Cynglem, obwieszonym bombami jak choinka bombkami, wymijając go w ostatniej chwili - O, pardonsik. Masz, młody, jesteśmy kwita! - wręczył banknot asystentowi, po czym siadając przy stole do obróbki metalu zepchnął z niego na podłogę kilka co mniej potrzebnych gratów, by postawić na nim swój lunch - Sporo gadżetów zniknęło, znowu jakaś jatka się szykuje? - Nie wiem, nikt mi nie chciał nic powiedzieć, jak zwykle... - westchnął zrezygnowany Franc, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Wiedział bowiem, co zaraz nastąpi. - Och, chłopcze, nie przejmuj się... - Romuś z nietypową dla niego troską obrócił się w stronę współpracownika, po czym pocieszająco poklepał go po ramieniu dłonią upaćkaną smarem i usmarowaną paćką - Jesteś wspaniałym, młodym, uzdolnionym człowiekiem, o wielkiej wiedzy. Jestem pewien, że prędzej czy później to docenią i zostaniesz w ich szeregach kimś. Kimś naprawdę wielkim! Moje serce mi to mówi, a możesz mu zaufać! Właśnie to było głównym minusem pracy w laboratorium. Romuś generalnie serca zdawał się nie mieć, produkując coraz to groźniejsze bronie rechotał z uciechy na myśl o masakrze, jaką spowodują... Ale gdy tylko odzywał się do Franca, nagle starał się udowodnić, jaka to z niego empatyczna, troskliwa istota, bombardując go co i rusz takimi komplementami, przemowami i zapewnieniami, jak to Franca ma w głębokim poważaniu. Było to bardzo dziwne, zazwyczaj gdy Romuald mówił o głębokim poważaniu, oznaczało to coś całkiem innego, a tymczasem z młodym Karapiejką obchodził się całkowicie inaczej. Franc nie rozumiał przyczyn tego zachowania, czuł się więc z tym za każdym razem nieswojo. Po aktualnej przemowie chrząknął tylko głucho i nie wiedząc co powiedzieć spytał: - Ładnie pachnie, co jesz? - Gołąbka. Chcesz trochę? - jak zwykle chciał się z nim podzielić Romuś. - Nie, dzięki, nie lubię kapusty. - Franc odmówił grzecznie, warzywa jakoś mu ostatnio przestały smakować, odkąd te które widywał zaczęły mieć twarze, osobowość i broń masowego rażenia. - No ja przecież też nie. *Tylko przez nich samych, reszta zgromadzonej tu ludności nazywała ich częściej "tymi skur**synami z rządu" ** Walimilion miał samych największych wrogów. Dzień przed dotarciem Krzysztofa do Szulerii. Imperium Foehndandalii, -10 stopni Celsjusza, temperatura w której warzywa nie mogą atakować. 40 tysięcy mieszkańców tego z pozoru niekorzystnego terenu haruje w uciesze w kopalniach, manufakturach i gdzie tylko się da, a przynajmniej tak piszą gazety. Po prawdzie to owszem ludzie harują po te 12h dziennie, ale raczej nie są super szczęśliwi, pracują jednak, z prostej przyczyny: ze strachu przed niebezpieczeństwem z zewnątrz oraz tym z wewnątrz, ale o tym nie wolno mówić. Przez śniegi szedł półtorametrowy antropomorf, w czarnym długim płaszczu, butach podkutych żelazem oraz kapeluszu z szerokim rondem. Parł dzielnie przed siebie, jego cel wydawał się być oczywisty bowiem przed nim znajdował się pałac imperatora tego kraju: Real Time Strategy. Przed wejściem dwójka lekko podpitych strażników chciała go zrewidowac, ale kiedy zobaczyli kto idzie od razu go przepuścili: - Proszę panie Lisie, tędy, tam czeka towarzysz generał. - Strażnik wskazał mu korytarz, którym miał widać pójść. Poszedł bez słowa. Za korytarzem czekał na niego ubrany w szarozielony mundur oraz wojskową czapkę MAMUT, generał sił lądowych Imperium, towarzysz Fafik. Palił monstrualnej wielkości cygaro, ale kiedy zobaczył przybysza podszedł doń krokiem, który miał udawać krok poważny, ale tak na prawdę był to raczej krok kogoś komu się śpieszy. - Witam w naszym pałacu towarzyszu Lisie, mniemam, że pogoda średnio dopisała, widać po płaszczu, niech pan ściągnie. - Wskazał na wieszak. Wieszak podszedł i pozwolił na sobie zawiesić ciężki od wilgoci płaszcz i kapelusz. Przybysz rzeczywiście okazał się być Lisem, takim dobrze zbudowanym, z ludzkimi kończynami i o ludzkich oczach, pełnych głębi i tajemnic. Z lewej strony pasa wisiał rewolwer schowany w kaburze, do prawej strony natomiast przypasany był miecz kształtu szabli, podobno było to legendarne Tęczowe Ostrze, które Lis jakoby znalazł 2 lata temu własnie w tych górach. Lis nie odpowiedział ni słowem na grzeczności Fafika, dał tylko wyraźny znak by iść dalej. Generał zrozumiał i poprowadził ich dalej, aż doszli do długiej sali na której końcu znajdował się tron. Na nim to zasiadał imperator RTS, ubrany w aksamitną koszulę i spodnie koloru szałwii, złote rękawiczki i jakżeby inaczej bordową pelerynę obszytą futrem z gronostajów. Kiedy doszli na wystarczająco blisko RTS nie czekał i zaczął mówić. - Witam w moich jakże skromnych progach - Wskazał na wszechobecne żyrandole i obrazy na ścianach - Słyszałem słówka jako żeś strasznie małomowny jegomość także i przejdę spokojnie do rzeczy. - Lis nie zareagował, słuchał, bo taka była jego robota. Imperator pogładził się po swym karpim wąsie. - Widzisz towarzyszu Lisie, jestem cholernym chciwcem, prawie tak wielkim jak Walimilion, chcę więcej ziemi i pracowników, więcej przepychu i więcej zupy z bakłażanów! - Aż klasnął z ekscytacji. - Mam plan, zamierzam sprzymierzyć się z The Darkest Potato i podbić Walimiliona, zgarnąć dla siebie broń Szulerii oraz jej inżynierów, a potem zdradzić kartofla i podbić Tysiącwarzywną Rzeszę. Zagadkę zostawię w spokoju jego religijni ludzie nie ugną przede mną kolan, nie potrzebuje ich. - Kontynuował swój monolog, a Fafik z Lisem słuchali w milczeniu i przyglądali się jego nazbyt wyszukanej gestykulacji, serio ktoś z zewnątrz mógłby pomyśleć, że ten wariat walczy z niewidzialnymi zombie. - Ale najpierw muszę osłabić Potato, tak by zechciał mojej pomocy. Agenci Fafika dostali cynk, że jutro szeryf Pangea ma zorganizować zasadzkę na atakującego wioskę Kotków Kolonia Johanna Zwiebela! - Imperator wyraźnie zmienił ton na poważny. - Ten zrzepysyn ma być martwy, nawet jeśli Pangea zawiedzie, on ma zdechnąć. Bez niego Potejto straci o wiele za dużo by odmówić mojej pomocy. Zrozumiano? Lis nie odpowiedział w werbalny sposób. Ruszył ręką i niemal w tym samym momencie Cygaro Fafika stojącego dobre trzy metry od niego zgasło. Lis stał lekko uśmiechnięty z obnażonym Tęczowym Ostrzem, tak jakby bardziej czerwonym niż zwykło być wcześniej. - Czyli dobiliśmy targu! ha! Idź po ubrania towarzyszu, zostaniesz przetransportowany najszybszym pojazdem na swiecie i już dzisiaj w nocy będziesz na miejscu. - Machnął władczo ręką. Lis odwrócił sie i bez słowa udał się w kierunku drzwi, ale zatrzymał się poniewąz RTS zawołał go raz jeszcze. - Milczący towarzyszu, zdradź imperatorowi chociaż swe imię, to rozkaz. - Lis w dupie miał rozkaz tego rybiego chciwca, ale odpowiedział - Liszko. Liszko Pierwszy. - I wyszedł. - Straszny co nie? - Zapytał już w cztery oczy Fafik RTS-a. - Co Ty gadasz przyjacielu, idealny. Lis natomiast myślał sobie po cichu: - Idioci, zgarnę kilka pieczeni na jednym ogniu, zabije tego okrutnika Zwiebela, zgarnę za to kasę, a co najważniejsze w końcu odzyskałem kontakt z Pangeą, teraz już nic nas nie powstrzyma, razem zabijemy i Potejta, Zagadkę, Walimiliona i Ciebie głupi imperatorze. Jak jeden mąż zapłacicie za cierpienia ludzi i antropomorfów. Kolejnego dnia. Godzina 12 w południe. Okolice wioski Kotków Kolonia. Opancerzonym ciągniętym przez konie wozem jechał Johann Zwiebel i ostrzył nóż, w wozie panowała zimna cisza, w końcu jednak odezwał się ktoś z zewnątrz. - Mein Zwiebel Marschall! - Ja? - Odpowiedział Johann. - Dotarliśmy? - Otóż i właśnie tak! Co przekazać wojsku? - Zwiebel paskudnie się usmiechnął, otworzył przyciemniane okienko i wystawił cebulasty łeb do swojego podkomendnego. - Leutnantcie Rettich proszę przekazac oddziałom te słowa: Spalić wszystko, zabić każdego żywego mężczyznę, kobietę i dziecko, ale jeśli znajdziecie kogoś z kultu Zagadki, zostawić, ich będziemy kłaść na koło i łamać. Wykonać! Krzyknął a po poruczniku rzodkiewce została jeno chmura kurzu. - To będzie kolejny piękny dzień. - Myślał Zwiebel. lokalizacja Dwa dni przed "akcją pod Kotkami Kolonia". - Pomieszczenie było bardzo ciemne... tak ciemne, że nawet cienie nie były tak ciemne jak to pomieszczenie... nawet noc nie by...ŁA Za co to? - Znowu czytasz to swoje durne opowiadanie? - A co? Nie wolno? - Nie wolno! Tylko szybko masz się stawić przed oblicze Nieobliczonego Którego Twarzy Nie Wolno Oglądać! - Znowu mnie opęta... Czemu to ja zawsze muszę być opętywany? - Bo jesteś debilem, którego łatwo kontrolować! Nie każ naszemu Panu czekać! Rozmowa ta odbyła się nie w "ciemnym pomieszczeniu", lecz w jasnym pokoju obłożonym boazerią. Człowiek w młodym wieku, który trzymał w ręku notatnik z opowiadaniem "W najczarniejszą noc, jak umoczyć by nie zamoczyć" wyszedł z niego wraz ze swoim o kilka lat starszym kolegą z pokoju. Równie jasnym korytarzem udali się do małej salki, gdzie lewitowała sobie kilka centymetrów nad ziemią postać obwinięta bandażami i białą chustą na głowie. - Mmmmistrzu wzywałeś mnie? - Zapytał niepewnie młodszy z mężczyzn. Mistrz przywołał go gestem, lecz młodzieniec zrobił tylko malutki kroczek w stronę swego pana. Pan machnął jeszcze raz, ale tym razem żywiej i bardziej stanowczo. Mężczyzna zrobił jeszcze mniejszy kroczek w stronę mistrza. Tym razem mistrz już nie bawił się w gesty i z wielką wściekłością krzyknął: - TO...JEST...ZAGADKA?!?! - Sługa aż podskoczył i szybciutko podbiegł do mistrza. Pan Zagadek ZZAGNIEWANĄ TWARZĄ, której nie było widać zza chusty, dysząc ciężko, aż chusta rytmicznie pulsowała w rytm oddechu położył rękę na głowie na słudze. Mężczyzna jakby stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. Oczy mu zbielały, a z otwartych ust zaczęła wypływać pomału ślina. Jednak oprócz śliny zaczęły wypływać też słowa. - Za jakie grzechy? - Powiedział mężczyzna - Za jakie grzechy muszę egzystować z takimi niskimi bytami jak ten tutaj! Nawet prostego polecenia nie potrafi wykonać! TY! - Pan Zagadek wskazał na drugiego mężczyznę - Hieronim, tak? Wszystko gotowe na rytuał? - Oczywiście Tajemniczy! Wszyscy czekają na Twój znak! - Wszyscy! Jest was raptem trzy osoby, razem z tym zaślinionym o tutaj! - Pan Zagadek wskazał na człowieka, który właśnie przemawiał. - Mam moc mamienia umysłów istot swoimi zagadkami, ale akurat musiało mnie wywiać na to pustkowie, gdzie mieszkają raptem TRZY osoby!!! Wielki Kult Zagadki... Też sobie wymyślili nazwę. Kto uwierzy w te banialuki? Nie ważne, prowadź! Pan Zagadek, zaśliniony mężczyzna oraz Hieronim udali się do innego pomieszczenia, które było obite terakotą. Na samym środku pokoju stała skrzynia, która swoją drogą strasznie śmierdziała... Na skrzyni siedział nie kto inny jak jakiś zaropiały starzec z brodą do pasa. - Siergiej! Złaź z tego! - Wypali zapluty młodzieniec. - hE? oC jEST? - Wypalił starzec - cZY cZAS nA lODY? - Starzec wstał, podszedł kilka kroków i usiadł na bujanym fotelu. - No dobra... Otwórz skrzynię Hieronim... Hieronim niechętnie otworzył skrzynię. W jej środku znajdowały się kości Legendarnego Komara Bulu, wraz z cały jego dobytkiem w tym jego brodą! Pan Zagadek puścił młodzieńca i ten znowu odzyskał przytomność. - No nie! Znowu jestem zapluty! - Powiedział z jawnym niezadowoleniem. Pan Zagadek nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Powiedział tylko do ciała swego brata: - To...Jest...Zagadka? - Nieoczekiwanie brat mu odpowiedział! - To...Nie...Jest...Zagadka! - Co...Jest...Zagadką? - Zmienił temat Pan Zagadek - Wypełza z ust niczym wąż, śliną pluje, jednych denerwuje inni są mu wdzięczni. Czym jestem? - Spoiler : - Zawsze znałeś każdą odpowiedź! - Legendarny Komar Bulu wstał, jego kości zaczęły pokrywać się ciałem i już po chwili stał w całej swej okazałości żywy. - NARESZCIE!!! Po tylu latach jestem znowu wolny! Hehehehehehehhehehehehhehehhe Co słychać bracie? Pan Zagadek przywołał gestem młodzieńca, lecz ten gdzieś uciekł, pewnie wytrzeć ślinę... Z braku lepszej ofiary Mistrz chwycił za głowę Hieronima, który nie zdążył się w porę ulotnić. - Bracie - Zaczął zaśliniony Hieronim - Nie uwierzy co się działo przez te dwa lata! - Więc mów! - Pamiętasz po co przybyliśmy do tego wymiaru? - No, tak. My Trzej Bracia Nieskończonego Chaosu Zniszczenia De La Vega Legendarny Komar Bulu, Władca Skrobi Pan Zagadek, Mąciciel W Głowach i Mathematicon, Mag Matki Matmy! nie mieliśmy na czynsz za mieszkanie w naszym wymiarze, więc postanowiliśmy podbić ten wymiar i sprzedać go w zamian za lepsze mieszkanie! - A kto miał pilnować, by nie przepadła nam kaucja? - Nasz kuzyn! - Jak myślisz co on teraz robi? - Myśle, że czeka na nas w naszym wymiarze, a co? - Nieee, otóż nasz kochany kuzyn postanowił podbić TEN wymiar i sam zagarnąć lepsze mieszkanie! - CO!??! The Darkest Potato zamiast pilnować kaucji przyszedł tutaj? Co on sobie myślał? - Co najgorsze już ożywił dużą część roślin na tym świecie i planuje wielką inwazję! - Nie bez powodu nazywają go "Panem Wszystkiego Co Waży-Wnet Ożywi". - Jednakże za dwa dni pierwszy ożywiony przez Kartofla będzie w miejscowości Kotki Kolonia, możemy zniszczyć jego pierwszego generała! - NIE! Mimo wszystko powinniśmy znaleźć naszego brata Mathematicona! Każdy z nas miał jakąś karę za przybycie do tego wymiaru. Ty nie możesz nic innego mówić jak "To Jest Zagadka?"... Przez co wysłałem Cię do skrobiowego wymiaru zresztą. Mnie zaraz po tym uwięziono w Tłuczku, a nasz brat stracił pamięć i teraz błąka się po tym wymiarze nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego kim tak na prawdę jest! Musimy mu pomóc... - Z tego co wiem, może być w Kotkach Kolonia za dwa dni... - Skąd to wiesz? - Helloł, Mąciciel W Głowach! Pamiętasz? - No dobra, to za dwa dni w Kotkach Kolonia! W ogóle co to za nazwa?... Osoba, która kiedyś była Mathematiconem, błąkała się bez celu po równinach rozdartego wojną kraju. Ile lat minęło? Dwieście? Trzysta? Nie pamiętał tego, tak samo jak swego imienia czy historii. Jednak dzisiaj miało się to zmienić. Po raz pierwszy od czasu, gdy został przeniesiony do tego wymiaru, zaczął mieć przebłyski ze swojej przeszłości... --- "- Hahaha, Verkarus unicestwiony, już nie mogę się doczekać jak wynagrodzi mnie Mistrz! - Witajże, Wielebny Sarserze, zaiste wiem już, iż swe zadanie wypełniłeś - No, nie mogło być inaczej - Okazałeś się najlepszym ze wszystkich uczniów mych, toteż oficjalnie Cię odznaczam mianem najlepszego ucznia - Uuh, co za zaszczyt! - Owszem, jednakże na tym nie skończą się twe zaszczyty. Otoczonym zostaniesz chwałą niezmierną, większość nagród otrzymasz później, lecz na razie pozwolę Ci zbeszcześcić zwłoki tego frajera, Kasatora! - Ho, ho, dzięki Mistrzu, będą niezłe jajca! Ale proponuję najpierw skoczyć do jakiegoś baru, na coś mocniejszego, bo nie będę rozgrzebywał zwłok tak na sucho! - Ależ proszę Cię bardzo, sam mam ochotę trochę chlapnąć. He, he, he! - Chodź za mną, Mistrzuniu!" - Komornicy na głowie, a Tobie się zachciało film oglądać! Powinniśmy jeszcze raz sprawdzić aparaturę do podróży międzywymiarowych, zanim wyniesiemy się stąd na dobre! - Komar z pogardą patrzył na braci rozwalonych na kanapie przed telewizorem i gryzących pop corn - Spokojnie, mamy jeszcze pięć minut i 43 sekundy, zresztą Brutal Crasher to arcydzieło niezależnej kinematografii z planety Ziemia, wymiar 616. Nawet ja nie mogę się doliczyć, ile razy z zapartym tchem śledziłem, jak Sarser spuszczał ostre manto całej druzynie Szefa! - Mathematicon, z wypiekami na twarzy śledzący poczynania bohaterów na ekranie telewizora, odpowiedział bratu - Zresztą wynik podróży przez tę najtańszą aparaturę nawet dla mnie pozostaje zagad... - Pan Zagadek chciał wesprzeć Mathematicona, ale przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi. Bracia w milczeniu spojrzeli po sobie. - Mam nadzieję, że to Potato przyszedł dopilnować stanu mieszkania przed naszym wybyciem... - z tą nadzieją Komar Bulu zajrzał w judasza. Niestety, po drugiej stronie stały się najpotężniejsze, najbardziej przerażające istoty wymiaru 248. Komornicy. - SZYBKO, DO TRANSPORTERA! - Ale teraz miała być moja ulubiona scenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - wykrzyczał Mathematicon, zanim został wciągnięty przez Pana Zagadek do niestabilnego portalu. --- Kim jestem? "- Witajże, wielebny Sarserze..." Jaki jest sens mojego istnienia? "- Cię odznaczam mianem najlepszego ucznia..." Co ty robię? "- Pozwolę Ci zbeszcześcić zwłoki tego frajera, Kasatora!" Sarser... Tak, takie było moje imię. Jestem najpotężniejszym uczniem Mistrza, niezwyciężonym wojownikiem. Walczę dla własnej, perwersyjnej przyjemności, a skoro nie ma tu Mistrza, mogę robić co tylko chcę! --- Osoba, która kiedyś była Mathematiconem wstała z ziemi. Przewiązała chustę przez usta i spojrzała się dziwnie na rozciągający się przed nią krajobraz. Resztki matematycznej mocy posłużyły do tego, aby w niezwykle skomplikowanym zadaniu przekształcić jego DNA w jak najbliższe bohaterowi filmu. Na rozciągającą się dolinę spoglądał już nie Mathematicon, a Sarser. W dole zauważył maszerującą armię ubranych w brunatne mundury żołnierzy Tysiącwarzywnej Rzeszy. Na jego czele jechał na furmance zaprzężonej w dwóch ludzi sam cebulasty gruppenfuhrer Johann Zwiebel. Sarser oparł się o zielony znak drogowy z napisem "Kotków Kolonia" i powiedział, bo zbyt głębokie myślenie przestało być jego domeną w momencie transformacji. - Szykuje się niezły wpierdol! W takiej pozycji zastali go dwaj Bracia Nieskończonego Chaosu Zniszczenia De La Vega. - Witaj, Mathematikonie. Wiele czasu minęło, od kiedy się widzieliśmy, więc przedstawię Ci sytuację pokrótce... - Nie jestem twoim bratem, frajerze! - powiedział Sarser i uderzył z piąchy, rozgniatając Komara na miazgę o tablicę z nazwą miejscowości Kotków Kolonia Lord Zagadka był tak przerażony widokiem rozjechanych zwłok swojego brata, że nawet nie zauważył momentu, w którym sam zamienił się w szczątki mięsa rozrzucone po okolicy. Kultyści, którzy obserwowali spotkanie braci po latach zaczęli uciekać w popłochu. Jednak pięć sekund wystarczyło by na znaku "Kotków Kolonia" obok flaków Zagadki i Komara pojawiły się ich głowy. - Echh może mogłem oszczędzić tych Kultystów, e tam i tak nigdy nie lubiłem chodzić do kościoła - pomyślał Sarser i wskoczył na 50 metrową skałę by obejrzeć widowisko, które się szykowało w pobliskiej wiosce. Nad Kolonię nadciągały czarne burzowe chmury a wraz z nimi narośl, która niosła dyniową Karocę Johana Zweibla. U stóp narośli pędziła armia uzbrojonych po zęby warzyw. - ATAK!!! Zabić wszystkich, zaorać to miejsce! Krzyk dyktatora poruszył legion. Kalafiory z nożami, marchewki z gnatami, selery z maczugami, warzywa wlały się do wioski niczym wodospad. Jednak impet uderzenia jaką niosła ze sobą ta horda okazał się bezużyteczny, gdyż w Kolonii nie było żywej duszy. Główny pęd narośli osadził Karocę Zweibla na środku wioski. Cebulowy rycerz wysiadł ze swego wozu, był bardzo zdziwiony zastaną sytuacją. Od razu w głowie pojawiła mu się myśl, że w najbliższym otoczeniu Potato musi znajdować się jakiś kret. Wiedział, że musi szybko wrócić, zdać raport i dowiedzieć się kto wyprowadza informacje z ich mrocznej siedziby. Zagrożony był nawet sekret Mitycznej Narośli, który mógł doprowadzić do całkowitej zagłady warzyw. Nie tracąc czasu zwrócił się do Ogrodowego Koszmara, który był kapitanem specjalnego oddziału sprzątającego kwiatów uzbrojonych w grabki i motyki: - Przekaż ludziom, że przystępujemy do rozbiórki, zaorać to miejsce i oznaczyć jako nasze, wojsko się wycofuje. Narośl zmasakruje te budynki. Pnącza ruszyły podziemnymi korytarzami w kierunku budynków, jednak zanim dosięgły celu, wszystko wokół oblała zielona ciecz. Narośl uszkodziła zbiornik tajemniczej substancji, który był pod wioską. Toksyna pod ciśnieniem niczym fontanna zrosiła cała armię roślin. Zweibel już był pewien że zostali sprzedani, jednak nie było czasu na myślenie, gdyż usłyszał głos: - SSSSSiema i nara! - Piromanta Agrest pełzając po dachu miejscowego kościoła właśnie wypuścił z rąk podpaloną zapałkę. Ogień ogarnął wszystkie rośliny, wiedzieli że w takich warunkach Narośl im nie pomoże i czeka ich śmierć. Piękny zapach smażonej włoszczyzny wypełnił okolicę, nawet oglądający wszystko z oddali Sarser zrobił się głodny. Nagle z nieba w błyskawicznym tempie opadła tęcza i cięła Zweibla, a ten rozpadł się na pół. Lisi szermierz stojący na kolejnym dachu tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem i schował ostrze. Na dachach wszystkich budynków pojawili się ludzie a na ich czele stał Pangea. - Udało się! Udało się! - Krzyczał, a po globusie ciekły łzy radości. - Za broń ludzie! Wykończyć te cholerne rośliny! Miejscowi oraz partyzanci rzucili się by dobić z dziesięć razy liczniejszy oddział bojowy Johana Zweibla. Warzywa jeszcze przed chwilą były potęgą mrożącą krew w żyłach, a teraz byli mordowani z taką łatwością jak dzieci pogrążone w amoku. Góry Foehn Dan Dal Gdzieś pomiędzy odgłosami kilofów - Wykończymy się tutaj... - Taaaa... dwanaście godzin w takim mrozie łupiąc skały, zdecydowanie umrzemy. - Odkąd The Real Time Strategy znalazł naszą cygańską brać w swojej fortecy musimy dla niego harować. - Taaa... powiedział, że jesteśmy specjalistami od gruzu i mamy szukać tu cukru... - A cukru jak nie było tak nie ma, gdzie nasza przyszłość, gdzie szanse dla naszych dzieci... - Nawet jeśli jakimś cudem się stąd wydostaniemy to i tak zostaniemy zjedzeni przez te cholerne rośl... ugh... - Starszy cygan upadł na jedno kolano - już nie daje rady. Słysząc tą gorzką rozmowę Salwador tylko zacisnął zęby. To przez jego zuchwałość zostali nakryci, myślał że ten cholerny okoń wynosi się na zawsze. Nigdy nie zapomni momentu gdy powrócił i rozkazał mamutowi rozdeptać jego żonę. Jako przywódca cygańskiego ludu zawiódł na całej linii. Zacisnął oczy i przygryzł wargę aż do krwii... Uderzał kilofem w twarde granitowe skały jak opętany. Jeśli ktoś ma tu paść z wycieńczenia to on musi być pierwszy. Kilof był słabszy niż mogłoby się wydawać, pękł po 20 potężnych uderzeniach młodzieńca. Wraz z narzędziem pękła skała i wypadł z niej flet. Zdziwiony cygan podniósł przedmiot. Instrument był jak nowy, pomyślał, że może zagra jak za dawnych czasów, zanim Okoń przywłaszczył sobie jego harmonijkę. Przyłożył flet do ust i dął weń. Skały zadrżały, całe wyrobisko zaczęło się walić, jednak nikt nie ginął od opadającego gruzu. Ogromne bloki wisiały w powietrzu i zdawały się poruszać w rytm melodii Salwadora. W głowie cygana pojawiła się wizja, Cygański przodek rzekł do niego: - Młodzieńcze, żyliśmy tu od zawsze, nie pozwól by jakieś rybsko tak cięmiężyło nasz ród. Zakopaliśmy ten relikt 1000 lat temu, nie sądziłem że przyjdą czasy gdy my cyganie będziemy ponownie tego potrzebować. Zatem powstań! - Oczy Salwadora wypełniły się niebieskim światłem, jego włosy zniknęły a na jego głowie pojawiła się błękitna strzała skierowana ku jego nozdrzom. - Powstań Trzeci Władco Gruzu! A teraz przywołaj go! - Salwador zmienił melodię, a gruz zaczął się formować w ogromnego golema - Zasiądź za sterami GRUZOZORDA i odzyskaj naszą chwałę! - Krzyknął starzec po czym zniknął z głowy młodzieńca, Szuleria - Teraz! - Usłyszał Romuś, w komunikatorze, którego drugą część wręczył Dzikowi. - Karapiejko odpalaj sprzęt! - Krzyczał normalnie bardzo spokojny goblin. Franc niewiele myśląc podszedł do ogromnej konsoli znajdującej się w ich laboratorium i nacisnął czerwony guzik. Ziemią wstrząsnęło tak mocno że wszystkie probówki pospadały na ziemie, a sam Karapiejko się przewrócił. Obok fortecy Walimiliona spod ziemi wyrosła ogromna antena satelitarna i wystrzeliła promień skierowany w kierunku pola bitwy. Kotków Kolonia - WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! - potworny krzyk wstrząsnął okolicą Kotków Kolonii. Wszyscy w przerażeniu obserwowali jak Johan Zweibel bez zadrapania podnosi się z ziemi i oblizuje swoją kosę. Spojrzał na Liska, który momentalnie ponownie dobył ostrza i rzekł: - Nie wiedziałeś...Ha! Nie wiedziałeś, że Cebula ma warstwy? Każda warstwa jest jak jedno życie! Hahaha, nikt nie może mnie pokonać! Mein pepole! ARBEIT! ATTACK! Nie poddawać się. Uwagę wszystkich odwrócił promień uderzający w niebo tuż nad polem bitwy. Światło wybuchu było tak jasne, że oślepiło nawet ekipę Walimiliona czającą się w krzakach za wioską. Zaraz po wybuchu nad Kolonią zgromadziły się najczarniejsze z najczarniejszych chmur. Rozpoczęła się największa ULEWA jaką widział ten świat. Ogień zgasł momentalnie. Rośliny zaczęły odżywać, narośl wróciła na pole bitwy, a Johann śmiał się jak szalony: - Hahaha! Wygląda, że pogoda też jest przeciwko wam! Prawdziwa bitwa dopiero się zaczyna. Zmasakrować wszystkich! - Wchodzimy? - zapytał Cyngiel uzbrojony w zestaw małego Terrorysty. - Póki co deszcz wystarczy, wsiadajmy do naszych mercedesów bo zmokniemy. - odparł Dzik. Na pobliskiej skałce: - Więc to ty jesteś Sylwester "Układ" Scalony? Nie można się tak nazywać przez przypadek. - Odrzekł Sarser z prawdziwym szaleństwem w oczach. - Zdejmij mnie stąd! - krzyczał spanikowany Sylwek. Wiedział że ktoś na tyle szybki, żeby w trakcie krótkiego rozbłysku zejść ze ogromnej skały 200m dalej i wrócić na nią trzymając go pod pachą nie jest normalnym człowiekiem. Dodatkowo podświadomie czuł emanującą od niego potęgę. Pożałował tego że na rozkaz Real Time Strategy poszedł z ukrycia pilnować Liszko Pierwszego. - Resztki mojej matematycznej świadomości mówią mi, że to ty jesteś dzieckiem z przepowiedni! - AAAA! - Krzyczał spanikowany Sylwester myśląc że już po nim - W samym centrum tego kraju stoi mroczna forteca z ogromnym żyjącym kwiatem obok. To tam... - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Mówi o fortecy The Darkest Potato! Jeśli trzymał tam takiego potwora to już po nas! - AAAAAAAA!!! - Panikował Układ. Stwierdził, że śmierć przez upadek z 50 metrów będzie mniej bolesna niż rozszarpanie przez takie monstrum. Rzucił się w dół. Jednak lewa dłoń Sarsera złapała go za koszulkę i odwróciła każąc znów patrzeć w jego oblicze. Nagle prawa dłoń Sarsera uścisnęła prawą dłoń Układu Scalonego. - To tam postawię swoją uczelnię, w której zostaniesz Dziekanem! Nagła zmiana pogody pozbawiła partyzantów resztek nadziei, że uda się im odnieść zwycięstwo. Mimo to Półkownik Pangea zachował zimną krew i postanowił uratować kogo się da. - Kupcie tyle czasu ile zdołacie! Osłaniajcie cywili! Ewakuujemy stąd kogo zdołamy! Bojownicy o wolność z zapałem stanęli naprzeciw przeważającym siłom wroga i wytrwale odpierali ich ataki. Tymczasem Liszko, niezrażony mizernym rezultatem swojego ataku na Johannie Zwiebelu, wciąż napierał na adwersarza swą morderczą klingą. Przekonany, że prędzej czy później oficerowi Tysiącwarzywnej Rzeszy skończą się warstwy, postanowił ścinać je jedna po drugiej. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, wróg nawet nie starał się nawet unikać ataków. Brał wszystkie cięcia na główkę, rozbawiony bezcelowymi w jego mniemaniu wysiłkami przeciwnika. - Co jest?! Czemu nic nie robisz?! - pomyślał rudy szermierz. Zamachnął się jeszcze trzy razy, aż w końcu chybił celu. Całe otoczenie stało się tak rozmazane, że nie mógł nic dostrzec. Po chwili zorientował się, że odpowiadają za to strumyki łez sączące się z jego oczu. Opary posiekanych warstw cebuli zasnuły otoczenie i pozbawiły wszystkich nieroślinnych wojowników możliwości widzenia. Jeszcze przed chwilą dzielnie broniący się ochotnicy teraz kulili się bezradnie z napuchniętymi oczami i nozdrzami, a oddziały warzyw urządzały sobie na tak bezbronnych przeciwnikach istną rzeź. - Trzeba było więcej się dowiedzieć o swoim przeciwniku, der Fuchs. Informacja rządzi światem, a ty pognałeś do tej walki jak dziecko we mgle. Wyciągnął swój pistolet i ogłuszył miotającego się w otumanieniu lisa mocnym ciosem kolbą. Następnie obrał zaCEL Pangeę, i wymierzył mu kulkę w sam środek jego globusowego baniaka. Pocisk przebił go na wylot, a sam eks-szeryf zatoczył się i padł między gęste trawy. - Z panem globusem też możemy się już pożegnać. Das Gartenungeheuer, zrównaj wszystko z ziemią - zwrócił się do Ogrodowego Koszmara - Moje zadanie zostało wykonane. Zabrał spętanego uprzednio winoroślą nieprzytomnego Liszka do dyniowej karocy, zabrał jego ostrze i nakazał odjazd. W drodze zdał raport przez radiostację: - Herr Potato! Zadanie wykonane. Wszystko potoczyło się tak, jak pan przewidział. - Niakniakniakniakniak! Doskonale! Przywieź mi to niezwłocznie! - Jawohl, Herr Potato. The Darkest Potato odłożył słuchawkę i udał się do tajemnej komnaty skrytej wśród listowia w samym sercu Narośli. Znajdowało się tam kilka wielkich strąków fasoli. Potato podszedł do największego, i rozchylił krawędzie owocolistka. Jego ziemniaczanym oczkom ukazał się monstrualny twór. - Już wkrótce będziesz kompletny. Powiedz mi, co jest twoim celem? Twór otworzył powoli oczy i odpowiedział nieludzkim głosem: - Bronić Narośli i służyć Tysiącwarzywnej Rzeszy! Twór wycisnął się ze strąka i stanął w całej okazałości. Jego niegdyś zwierzęce ciało poprzeplatane było licznymi pnączami, naroślami i kiełkami. Wnętrze jego roztrzaskanej czaszki wypełniał pulsujący brokuł. Lecz mimo tych wszystkich modyfikacji jakie przeszedł, dało się poznać jego prawdziwą tożsamość. Przed Potato stał Niedźwiedź. - Odjeżdżają! Ach, móc zepchnąć ich z drogi, taka szansa go wykończyć! - westchnął marudnie Niedzik, obserwując jak nadgryziony konwój rusza dalej w swoją trasę, po czym przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce, uruchamiając cichy pomruk swojego mercedesa. - Aż chciałoby mu się wjechać w dupsko... - Nie świruj... - zamruczał sennie cyngiel, unosząc leniwie rondo swojego kapelusza, którym dotąd przysłaniał oczy chcąc się trochę zdrzemnąć - Pamiętaj rozkazy Walimiliona, Dziku. - dodał niepotrzebnie, bo rozkazy szefa były dla Niedzika jak dekalog - Tego Cwibla to my mieliśmy obronić, a nie zaciukać. Że niby koniunktura będzie lepsza, jeśli generał przeżyje. Więc nie spinaj, tylko zawracaj do Szulerii, zanim nas to ogrodowe ciulstwo zagniecie. Cyngiel był gotów lojalnie wykonać każde polecenie Walimiliona, jednak w głębi duszy tak samo jak jego młodszy i głupszy kolega Tomasz, czuł się źle w tej sytuacji. To była taka okazja zadać mocny sztych tej przebrzydłej zieleninie... Cynglowski nie robił się młodszy, miał już grubo ponad czterdzieści lat, a jego wąs i gustownie przystrzyżone bokobrody zaczynała prószyć siwizna. Nie dziwne więc, że myślał już o przyszłości, którą miała być spokojna emerytura, w postaci prowadzenia farmy gdzieś na uboczu Mastodonii. Marzenia te zostały przekreślone jednoznacznie przez nadejście Tysiącwarzywnej Rzeszy, bo w końcu nie da się uprawiać kukurydzy, jeśli ta równocześnie próbuje Ci przegryźć tętnicę. Z żalem musiał więc odłożyć na bok swoje plany, posłusznie budując w Szulerii przestępczy raj, ale w takich sytuacjach jak ta wszystko to jakoś do niego wracało, psując mu humor - I w ogóle to trzeba złożyć raport szefowi. Dziku, przedzwoń - polecił, niebezpiecznie ignorując fakt, że Dzik był zajęty wyprowadzaniem auta. - W ogóle czaaad z tym tęczowym ostrzem, co nie? - wydyszał astmatycznie podekscytowany Maksio z tylnego siedzenia. Ledwie siedemnastoletni Maksio był jednym z najmłodszych członków bandy Walimiliona, a przy tym fascynatem i kolekcjonerem broni białej, którego jeszcze przed wojną policja nękała za rzekome gromadzenie broni dla wrogiej armii, a chodziło wtedy tylko o skromną część jego kolekcji - Jeden z trzech największych oręży w całej Mastodonii... Kumulujące i wzmacniające duchową siłę szermierza, w siedmiu możliwych poziomach wtajemniczenia... Ile ja bym dał za to, żeby mieć go w kolekcji! - Jakim znowu tęczowym ostrzem...? Co ty, pedał jesteś? - nieco zirytowany własnymi rozmyślaniami o nieosiągalnej farmie, Cyngiel sięgnął leniwie do tyłu żeby zdzielić młodzika po łbie, jak zawsze gdy ten gadał głupoty. Nie trafił, ale Maksio i tak oberwał, bo próbujący prowadzić i wybierać numer Dzik tak niefortunnie wszedł w zakręt, że głowa chłopaka obiła się porządnie o tylne drzwi merola. Równocześnie coś zaczęło trybić w spracowanej głowie mafijnego zabójcy. Tęczowe ostrze, tęczowe ostrze... - O żesz kur*a mać! Fakt, że bardzo mocne padły tu słowa, ale też Cyngiel miał powody, by być pod wpływem emocji. Przecież to tego gówna szukał Walimilion już od prawie dwóch lat na wszystkich legalnych i nielegalnych rynkach całego kraju! Zaraz zaraz, co on dokładnie mówił... "Przydałoby się to mieć, Cyngiel, ale jak nie znajdziecie to spoko, nic się nie stało"? Nie... Chciałby, żeby to właśnie powiedział. Tak naprawdę to było coś bardziej jak "Musimy to znaleźć, Cyngiel. MUSIMY, rozumiesz? Widziałem co to robiło w łapach Niedźwiedzia, a to był zaledwie pierwszy poziom mocy. Jeśli znajdziemy to przed Potejtem, będziemy mogli ciągnąć Szulerię w nieskończoność. Ale jeżeli wpadnie w ręce Potejta to... Dupa blada zbita, Cyngiel, nie obronimy tego interesu". - Krzychu, szef pyta, czy były jakieś komplikacje. Były? - głos Niedzika wyrwał Cyngla z szokujących myśli tak nagle, że ten krzyknął przerażony i wytrącił knurowi telefon z ręki, wyrzucając go przez otwarte okno na ulicę. - Kuźwa, Cyngiel, porypało Cię? - Niedzik zahamował efektownym ślizgiem samochód, mało co nie powodując wypadku z udziałem jadących za nim, pozostałych dwóch wozów z ekipą, i wybiegł na ulicę po swój telefon - Na szczęście to Nokia, nic jej nie rozpieprzy... W tej samej chwili, gdy Niedzik znajdował się już o kilka metrów od nieszczęsnej komórki, jakiś dziwaczny kształt spadł tuż obok niej, powodując lekki wstrząs sejsmiczny wokół. Okazało się być nim dwóch facetów, jeden niosący drugiego przez ramię i mający na gębie czarną chustę. Zaskoczony Dzik patrzył w milczeniu, jak dziwaczny gość mierzy kaprawym spojrzeniem leżącą na asfalcie komórkę, raz jednym, raz drugim okiem... Po czym jakby podejmując wyzwanie, szybkim i zdecydowanym ciosem pięści uderzając prosto w ekran. Przez prawie sekundę telefon zdawał się oprzeć temu atakowi, jednak po chwili pojawiły się pierwsze rysy, po czym cała komórka rozsypała się w drobny mak. -Aa...auuć... - rozległ się cichy pomruk spod maski, po czym dziwny mężczyzna potrząsnął dłonią, która musiała zaboleć nawet jego - Dobra, lecimy dalej, szkoda czasu! - po czym szybkim rozpędem odbił się od dachu jednego z samochodów, następnie od górskiej skały, po czym wzbił się gdzieś wysoko i zniknął. Niedzik jak w transie powrócił do samochodu, starając się rozkminić, co właśnie, u licha ciężkiego zobaczył... - Widziałem Układa... - wymruczał niepewnie do swoich kompanów w aucie - Chyba ma się całkiem dobrze. Ma nowych kolegów. - O, to był on? Słyszałem, że był silny, ale żeby rozwalić Nokię... - mylnie to zinterpretował Maksio, który do ekipy dołączył już po odejściu Scalonego. - Morda! Dawaj gazu, Dziku! Zawracamy! Już!Już!Już! - nerwowo zaczął popędzać Cyngiel - Musimy dorwać tego cebulaka, bo jak się szef dowie, to nam nogi z dupy powyrywa! - Ale przecież powiedziałeś... - Tęczowe ostrze! Musimy je przejąć! Więc dawaj po garach, od tego zależy cała przyszłość nasza i Don Lucasa! - A, jak Don Lucasa...- Tomasz wdusił pedał gazu, wykonał zwinny zwrot i ignorując dezorientację reszty bandy w pozostałych mercedesach, w kilka sekund dociągnął do setki na godzinę. Tymczasem w miejscu zasadzki, w coraz bujniejszej trawie coś poruszyło się z cichym jękiem, po czym usiadło ciężko. Boleśnie postrzelon Półkownik Pangea ściągnął z głowy swój nieodłączny globus, odsłaniając swoje przeryte zmarszczkami oblicze, niegdyś osłonięte sumiastym wąsem, dziś natomiast jedynie niedogoloną szczeciną. Popatrzył ze zmartwieniem na swój największy skarb, teraz dziwnie wygięty i sflaczały, z dwoma dziurami - jedna na Morzu Chińskim, druga gdzieś na Atlantyku. - Na szczęście kula ominęła kontynenty... - wydyszał ciężko Pangea, po czym zakaszlał krwią - Ale na tym zapomnianym przez Boga pustkowiu i tak nie dociągnę do rana... Po prawdzie, to fizycznie Pangea był nietknięty, ponieważ kula przebiła pomoc naukową omijając głowę, lecz mężczyzna żył z globusem na głowie - a odkąd zszedł do partyzanckiego podziemia, z głową w globusie - już tak długo, że psychicznie traktował go jako część siebie. Z łzami w oczach starszy mężczyzna wspomniał tamtą chwilę, pięćdziesiąt lat temu... ****************** -Pucek, co to ma być! Znowu jedynka z geografii? Skaranie boskie! Leń cholerny! Weźmiesz się ty tumanie do roboty? - zrzędziła znów Maryna Angea, gdy jej zasmarkany, dziesięcioletni syn Pucek stał przed nią, ze spojrzeniem wbitym w podłogę. - I jeszcze gadasz, że to nauczycielka się uwzięła! Akurat! - Ale mamo... - chciał zaprotestować Pucek, bo ten jeden raz w całej historii edukacji, była to prawda. Stare babsko od geografii, pani Matylda Pierun-Grzybowska miała już tylko dwa lata do emerytury, więc nie bojąc się konsekwencji postanowiła wybrać sobie jednego z uczniów i znęcać się nad nim, skutecznie obalając każdą jego odpowiedź i sprawdzian. Pechowo trafiło na Pucka Angeę, bo był pierwszy w dzienniku. - Nie mamuj mi teraz! - wzburzona kobieta nie dawała się wybić z rytmu - I to jeszcze z kontynentów i państw! Takiej pierdoły? Co ty, globusa w domu nie masz, żeby się pouczyć? - A to my mamy globus w domu? - zdziwił się Pucek, i aż otworzył buźkę ze zdziwienia. - A faktycznie, nie mamy... - to nieco ostudziło nerwy Maryny, na tyle że łaskawiej już spojrzała na swojego syna. Nawet przyklękła przy nim i wytarła mu chusteczką wiecznie obsmarkany kinolek - No już dobrze, tym razem to nie Twoja wina. Poczekaj tutaj, mama pójdzie do sklepu, kupi Ci globus a ty mi obiecasz, że się solidnie do niego przyłożysz, dobrze? - uśmiechnęła się, pocałowała syna w policzek po czym wyszła. Pucek jak to Pucek, zamiast się uczyć, skracał sobie oczekiwanie na powrót mamy zabawą sam ze sobą w kowbojów. Był właśnie w trakcie udaremniania napadu Daltonów na bank, gdy usłyszał kobiecy krzyk, jakiś rumor, a następnie skrzypnięcie drzwi i głos sąsiada - Hmmm, Angeowa się tak najebała? Dziwne... A nie, ona spadła! Ludzie, pogotowie wołajcie! Mały Pucek wypadł szybko na klatkę schodową, by z przerażeniem zobaczyć swoją matkę leżącą na dole schodów, otoczoną coraz liczniejszym gronem sąsiadów. Biegnąc do niej, potrącił nogą wielki globus z potrzaskanym uchwytem, a poruszona kula podskokami ruszyła po schodach za chłopcem, jakby już wtedy chcąc stanowić z nim jedność. - Synku... - umierająca kobieta chwyciła rączkę rozpaczającego chłopca i ostatnim tchnieniem rzekła - Obiecałeś... - Spełnię obietnicę, mamo...- ledwo widząc przez cieknące mu z oczu łzy, Pucek Angea podniósł leżący obok globus, po czym tak jak wówczas ją zrozumiał, spełnił wolę umierającej matki i przyłożył się do globusa. Dosłownie, przyciskając do niego swoją łepetynkę. - Idiota... - zdążyła tylko pomyśleć Maryna. ********************* - Spełniłem obietnicę, mamo... Zobaczysz sama, gdy się niebawem zobaczymy... - z oczami mokrymi od łez i kinolem obrzydliwym od smarków, całkiem jak w tamtej chwili pięćdziesiąt lat temu, Pangea zaszlochał cicho, po czym otarł łzy tudzież inne wydzieliny i wstał ciężko z wysokiej trawy. Akurat w złej chwili, bo cała gromada pomocników Ogrodowego Koszmaru, wraz z nim samym na czele, patrzyła właśnie w jego kierunku, niepewna co w chaszczach wydało z siebie ten szloch. Patrzyli tak na niego, a on na nich, przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym Koszmar wyharczał coś po warzywnemu i rośliny ruszyły na Pangeę powoli, wzmacniając uchwyt na grabkach i łopatkach. Mężczyzna był gotów walczyć i polegnąć, lecz w scenę wdarł się pomruk i jakiś krzyk - Zwwoooooolniiiij! Zieeeleniiinaaaa naaaa droooodzeee! - Nieee mogęęę zwooolnić! Dooon Luuuucaaaas mnieee potrzeeeebuuujeeee! - Aaaaleeee jak zwoooolniiisz to będzieeeemy mogliiii celooowaaaać! Pooo tooo maamyy spluuuwyyy, choleeera, żeeeby się nieee przeeeebijaaać jak fraaajeeerzy! - Aaaahaaaa! Te dziwne, niezrozumiałe dla nich odgłosy zdziwiły roślinnych ogrodników, którzy rozglądając się ciekawie zatrzymali się w miejscu, łypiąc wokół swoimi pojedynczymi oczami umiejscowionymi między płatkami kwiatu. I to zgubiło większość z nich, która została rozjechana rozpędzonym mercedesem. Resztę zaś zgubiły celne strzały laserowych rozpylaczy środka chwastobójczego, wystrzelone z wnętrza wozu. Gdy ten znikał już za kolejnym zakrętem, wszyscy pomocnicy Koszmaru wili się już w agonii, usychając w oczach. - Ło cie ciuuul..... - zdziwił się Półkownik, którego podmuch rozpędzonego samochodu przewrócił na ziemię, i teraz mężczyzna obserwował z fascynacją śmierć roślin. Na terenie Kotkowa Kolonii zostali już tylko oni dwaj: Pangea i Ogrodowy Koszmar, niszczyciel niezliczonych wsi i gospodarstw. Dziś odwieczna walka między nimi miała się zakończyć, z tym czy innym efektem. - No dobra, zbrodniarzu... wykończ mnie, i tak umieram... - wydyszał wściekły Pangea, po czym jego spojrzenie przykuło coś, co wypadło z samochodu. PIŁKA? Tak to wyglądało... Sięgnął po to dłonią i zdziwił się zimną temperaturą i ciężarem przedmiotu. Szybko go jednak poznał. To jeden z tych chwastobójczych granatów, jakie produkował Walimilion. Widocznie debil, który go wyrzucił, zapomniał go aktywować. - No dobra, śmieciu, chodź tu po mnie... - resztką sił Pangea wstał i ruszył naprzeciw Koszmarowi, który człapał ku niemu powoli, rozwierając swoją zębatą paszczę - W imieniu Wolnej Mastodonii, za liczne akty masowego ludobójstwa na terenie Kotkowa Kolonii, Maseraków Małych, Czbiatwa, Długowłosej Góry, Skarani Boskich, Niedoborów Dużych i wielu innych... - dłoń ex-szeryfa fachowo wcisnęła odpowiedni przycisk, sprawiając, że granat zaczął syczeć cicho wibrując w jego dłoni, podczas gdy druga na powrót nasadziła globus na łeb- Skazuję... Cię... Na śmierć! Z tym okrzykiem najbardziej niedoceniany przywódca w historii całego państwa, o którego męstwie miał się nie dowiedzieć nikt, rzucił się na Ogrodowy Koszmar. Ten owinął go swym jęzorem i przegryzając krótko swoimi ostrymi jak brzytwy kłami, przełknął z satysfakcją. Bestia szybko miała pożałować swojej decyzji, gdy jej usłany kwieciem żołądek kilka sekund później stał się centrum wybuchu hurtowej ilości chwastobójczego płynu. Trująca substancja zaczęła zżerać Koszmar od środka, wielkie cielsko miotało się bezradnie w agonii, gdy kolejne organy rozpuszczały się w niewyobrażalnym bólu. Chwilę później było już po wszystkim, a na miejscu pozostał tylko wygięty, podziurawiony globus. Góry Foehndandalii Nazwa – GRUZOZORD mk II Wysokość – 20 m Masa – 35 t Udźwig – 35 t Kokpit – Odkryty, znajduje się w miejscu gdzie normalnie golemy mają głowę Broń - Gigardeon – Średniodystansowa broń emitująca fale dźwiękowe Stopień zagrożenia – „Nagrzeszyłeś?” Salwador jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak wspaniale, czuł, że może wszystko i rzeczywiście w Gruzozordzie mógł wiele. Miał cel, wyswobodzić swój naród, chciał potem gdzieś z nimi powędrować i utyć żerując na swoich braciach i siostrach. Potrzebował do tego mocy, miał jej wystarczająco, szedł więc w kierunku pałacu jakby już był zwycięzcą. Poruszył lekko ramionami golema, z gigardeona wystrzelił przeciągły dźwięk jak armata zmiatając wszystko w promieniu 20m od użytkownika. - Przodku! Ten golem jest zajebisty! – Krzyknął podniecony jakby pierwszy raz zobaczył piersi. Nikt mu jednak nie odpowiedział, trudno, szedł dalej. Po drodze do pałacu RTS-a napotkał kilka grup uderzeniowych, każda próbowała innych sztuczek i każdą z taką sama łatwością miażdżył. I tak w chwale i skowronkach doszedł Salwador aż pod sam pałac, czekało tam na nań ledwo dwudziestu mundurowych uzbrojonych w staroświecką broń białą i prymitywne strzelby. - Hahahahahahaha! To wszystko Tyranie!? Tylko tylu Ci zostało?! – Krzyczał roześmiany cygan. Jakże się zdziwił kiedy zza bramy wyszedł i odpowiedział mu osobiście sam RTS, ubrany tym razem w prosty zielono brązowy mundur i czapkę świadczącą o wysokim statusie społecznym. - Daleko pan doszedł Panie Cyganie, ale tutaj kończy się ten marsz zniszczenia. Cygański wybraniec tylko prychnął, ruszył ramionami, a przeciągły dźwięk zabił tych dwudziestu biedaków którzy stali w jego zasięgu, RTS zachwiał się, Gruzozord zaczął biec w kierunku bramy pałacowej gdzie stał imperator. - Dla wolności mego ludu zabiję Cię tyranie! – Krzyknął, zamachnął się gruzonogą i zmiażdżył pod nią władcę Foehndandalii. - Udało się! Jesteśmy wolni! – Cieszył się wznosząc ręce ku górze (zarówno swoje jak i Gruzozorda). Puścił wodze fantazji, w jednej sekundzie wyobrażając sobie te wszystkie złote zegarki które będzie nosił, muzykę którą będą grać, alkohol który będą przelewać. Coś zaczęło dudnić, z początku cicho, potem głośniej, aż w końcu wystarczająco głośno by Salwador zrozumiał, że coś jest nie tak. Odwrócił głowę w kierunku muru nad bramą, zobaczył mamuta w mundurze skaczącego w jego kierunku, mamut wskoczył na gruzozorda, Cygan nie zdążył zareagować, ręce miał uniesione ku górze, ułamek chwili później siedzący na mamucie RTS wypalił ze strzelby w jego głowę jedną kulkę i zabił biedaka. Maszyna osunęła się na ziemię. Fafik jakoś wylądował. Dwaj przyjaciele stanęli nad zwłokami buntownika, pierwszy odezwał się generał. - Świetny pomysł z tym dublerem RTS-ie, wiedziałeś, że będzie chciał go zabić osobiście miast użyć nań tej przebrzydłej broni prawda? RTS otarł pot z czoła, był bardzo zadowolony z siebie, nie wyszedł z wprawy w strzelaniu, dzisiaj napije się z tej okazji dobrego wina. - Oczywiście Fafiku. Ten głupiec dał się złapać w zasadzkę, a wpędził się w nią sam. Wprawienie przeciwnika w złudne poczucie pewności to najpotężniejsza broń. - Co robimy z tym tutaj sprzętem i jego ludem? Mogą sprawiać problemy. – RTS zastanawiał się chwilę oglądając flet dzięki któremu Salwador uzyskał moc Gruzozorda. - Sprzęt przeanalizować i koniecznie dodać osłonę na kokpit, to cudeńko będzie zabijać w słusznej sprawie, czyli tej naszej. Co do cyganów, uwolnić ich i przegonić, nie potrzebuje tutaj buntowników. Chwile później rozkazy zostały wykonane, Salwador natomiast mimo, że zginął wypełnił swoje przeznaczenie i uwolnił swój lud, który już do końca czasów dobrze się bawił i zarabiał z muzyki i żebrów. Liszko otworzył oczy, było ciemno, ale widział. Zobaczył siedzącego naprzeciwko Zwiebla, tego potwora który go pokonał. Jadł coś, co wyglądało jak ludzka ręka, ale równie dobrze mogło być długą i grubą kiełbasą z rozgałęzioną końcówką… nie to naprawdę była ludzka ręka. - Gdzie mój miecz? – Zapytał i sam zdziwił się jak drga mu głos, był potwornie zmęczony i spętany co zauważył w chwili kiedy odezwała się ta zielona maszkara. - Dziwne to pierwsze pytanie, nie interesuje Cię bardziej czemu ciągle żyjesz der Fuchs? - Gdzie mój miecz? – Powtórzył Lis. Marszałek tylko się uśmiechnął, odłożył swoją przekąskę i sięgnął ręką dalej, to co teraz w niej trzymał było tęczowym ostrzem. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę jak potężna jest to broń prawda? Potato chce ją dla siebie i ją dostanie, zrobi zeń lepszy użytek niż Ty die Krieger. – Tym razem to Liszko się uśmiechnął. - Nie użyjesz jej. Ja jestem wybrańcem, tylko ja mogę go używać, bo ostrze dostroiło się do mnie, nie posłucha kogoś innego, a jeśli już to nie uzyskasz efektu którego pragniesz. – Marszałek roześmiał się i to bardzo, śmiał się dobre dwie minuty, gdy skończył oderwał gruby kawałek ludzkiego mięsa, przełknął i dopiero odpowiedział. - Nie porównuj mnie do siebie głupcze. W porównaniu do Ciebie Rzesza odrobiła zadanie domowe i ma wszystkie niezbędne informacje na temat tej broni. Odzyskaliśmy Niedźwiedzia, byłego właściciela ostrza. - To nic nie da, to był śmieć, ostrze go nie posłucha. – Zwiebel zdzielił Lisa pięścią po pysku czym dał znać, że nie lubi gdy mu się przerywa. - Ulepszyliśmy go, doktor Morele przerobił go tak by mógł uzyskać trzeci poziom wtajemniczenia, więcej się nie da, nie z naszą teraźniejszą technologią. Wiem der Fusch masz czwarty poziom i tutaj pojawia się powód dla którego jeszcze żyjesz. – Marszałek zamilknął na chwilę i zaczął jeść. Ciszę przerwał Liszko. - Chcecie przetoczyć Niedźwiedziowi moją krew i uzyskać siódmy poziom mocy, wiesz, ze jeśli Niedźwiedź się od was odwróci będzie w stanie zniszczyć tę waszą całą Narośl? - Niedźwiedź jest teraz cały nasz. Masz też rację, będziemy regularnie przetaczać Twoją krew by stał się on idealnym narzędziem zniszczenia, cały świat będzie należał do Potato. Skończyli rozmawiać, Liszko myślał tylko o tym jak może się stąd wydostać, nie musiał nawet kraść teraz ostrza, wystarczyło, że ucieknie, zorganizuje jakąś akcję i odzyska miecz, a potem choćby nie wie co, zabije tego potwora który siedział przed nim. - Z ciekawości. – Odezwał się wojownik. – Ile zostało Ci warstw? - Ciekawość co? Zostało mi… - Strzał! Huk! Grzmot! Krzyk! Karetą zatrzęsło, a w jej pokryciu pojawiła się dziura. - Co do chu… - Nie zdążył krzyknąć marszałek bo karetą znowu zatrzęsło. Przez ziejącą weń dziurę na tleZACHODZĄCEGO JUŻ SŁOŃCA widać było merola równającego się z nimi z którego strzelają uzbrojeni agenci Walimiliona. Oddział zbrojny warzyw musiał się przegrupować, ale morale nieźle spadło kiedy kilku padło od strzała z jakiejś nowej jak widać broni tych frajerów. - Bij zabij! Przegrupować się i zabić! – Darł mordę Zwiebel, a oddział pomału starał się dojść do porządku. - No i okazja się pojawiła. – Pomyślał Liszko. Droga do mhrocznej twierdzy: - Hajda na wegana! - Zakrzyknął z wnętrza czarnej maszyny Cyngiel. Tuż za nim jechała reszta spóźnionej zgrai w mercach. Z wnętrza czarnych merców we wszystkie strony wylała się wręcz FALA laserowego gniewu. Strzelcy nie patrzyli gdzie strzelają, celowanie i tak było nie możliwe przy tej zawrotnej prędkości jaką osiągnął korowód zniszczenia. Jednak żołnierze tysiąc warzywnej armii byli nie w fasole dmuchał! Rośliny rzucały się na mercedesy z furą godną wściekłej pantery. Ich warzywne, zahartowane zębiska wygryzały wielkie dziury w pojazdach produkcji NRD czy tam RFN, kto ich tam wie... Gdy któreś z warzyw zostało trafione laserem odpadało od maski, jednak na jego miejsce zajmowały dwa inne warzywa. Teraz wyobraźcie sobie tą całą kolumnadę jadącą przed siebie i nie zwracającą uwagi na to co jest na drodze... Gdzieś w powietrzu... okazji trzeba nadmienić, ze Sarser ma rozdwojenie jaźni i raz jest Sarserem, bezwzględnym wojownikiem, a raz Mathematiconem, bezwzględnym rektorem. - Cholercia - Pomyślał sobie Sarser lecąc sobie z zarzuconym "Układem" przez ramię, który swoją drogą nie czuł się zbyt dobrze... - Mam dalsze przebłyski pamięci i chyba tamci frajerzy rzeczywiście byli moimi braćmi... Meh, dobrze im tak! Nigdy nie pozwalali mi oglądnąć filmów do końca! Jak myślisz Scalony? Dobrze zrobiłem? - Bleeeee - Odpowiedział flakonicznie Sylwek - Masz rację! Nie warto sobie zawracać tym głowy! Hmmm Co tam w dole majaczy? Dosłownie sekundę później Sarso wylądował na ziemi, co przyprawiło Sylwka o kolejną porcję zwrotów. Oczywiście kolumna pojazdów nie zatrzymała się i jak w "Blues Brothers" kolejne pojazdy zatrzymywały się na byłym Mathematiconie tworząc piękną kolumnę zniszczenia! Sarser był z tego faktu bardzo zadowolony, bo mógł patrzeć jak ledwo żywi ludzie i warzywa wygrzebują się ze zgliszczy. Uwagę miszcza walk przykuł Lis trzymający w jednej dłoni kolorowy miecz, a w drugie coś co przypominało wielką, przekrojoną na pół cebulę. Zwierzoczłek powiedział do truchła: - W imię zasad skur... - I wymierzył palący cios cebuli, który spalił ją na popiół... Sarsera zainteresowała ta scenka i natychmiast teleportował się w pobliże Liszka. - Ej Ty! Tak ty! Chcesz być prorektorem w mojej uczelni? - Oczywiście nie czekał na odpowiedź i zdzielił Liszka, aż ten stracił przytomność. - Zaraz, przecież nie będę zapierniczał z tymi dwoma na barana... Zaraz jak to było... PRZEDZIAŁ ZAMKNIĘTY!!! - I obydwa ciała, Liszka z jego mieczem jak i Sylwka zniknęły pojawiając się w matematycznym, kieszonkowym wymiarze przedziału zamkniętego. - No to czas na mnie. - Powiedział na głos Mathematicon i udał się z wielką prędkością w strone magicznej bulwy, by wrzucić jakąś skrobię na ruszt. Tymczasem na pagórku... - Żyjesz zagadka? - Zagadka.... - Znowu regeneracja nam trochę zajmie... Uzbrojony w ciało najwspanialszego z wojowników oraz przebłyski umysłu godnego najznamienitszego profesora Mathematicon przemierzał szerokimi susami elementy wymiaru kieszonkowego bez konkretnego celu, pod pachami trzymając parę nieprzytomnych delikwentów. Jego podróż nie trwała jednak zbyt długo, gdyż już po kilku chwilach poczuł ucisk jakby ogromnej dłoni na swojej przeponie. Potworna ręka zdecydowanym ruchem zaczęła ciągnąć go do tyłu i nawet próby zmiany dolnej połowy ciała w ognisty napęd odrzutowy nic nie dały. Sarser się cofał. --- Tymczasem na polanie pod Kotkowem Kolonią pojawiły się nowe elementy. Niewiadomo kiedy rozłożony został ogromny NAMIOT, przed którym zaś stał sam Frytker Tysiącwarzywnej Rzeszy, The Darkest Potato we własnej osobie. Jak wiemy już od czasów nielegalnego meczu baseballowego przeciwko Franzowi Karapiejce, uwielbiał on usprawnienia swego ciała w postaci ogromnych kończyn, lecz to co wystawało z jego ramienia w chwili obecnej nie było zrobione z metalu. Dyktator symbiozując z porastającą od dwóch lat Mastodonię pleśnią zaczął wypuszczać liście pełne nieznanego narkotyku. Liściami tymi chętnie żywiły się okoliczne stonki, które pod wpływem zawartych w nich substancji stawały się pozbawionymi własnej woli narzędziami w rękach Frytkera. Mógł on kontrolować je siłą umysłu, układając je w dowolny kształt, tak jak ręka starająca się wyciągnąć Sarsera z przedziału zamkniętego. Odniósł w tym sukces. Wkrótce na płaszczyźnie rzeczywistości, niczym na tafli lustra pojawiły się pęknięcia, a trójka zbiegów została wyciągnięta na spaloną ziemię. Najmroczniejszy z Kartofli podszedł w tamto miejsce, przy okazji nadeptując na Układa. - NIAKNIAKNIAKNIAKNIAKNIAK! Myślałeś, Kuzynku, że ciało potężnego koksa pomoże Ci w starciu ze mną? Zawsze byłeś naiwny. - Powiedział do chwilowo ogłuszonego Mathematikona, po czym odwrócił się w stronę wciąż ściskającego Tęczowe Ostrze Liszka - Dla Ciebie i tej zabaweczki mam jednak lepsze zastosowanie. Chwycił bezładnego zwierzaka swoją stonkową dłonią, po czym wrzucił go do ustawionego za nim namiotu. Nastało kilkanaście sekund napiętej ciszy po której rozległo się groźne warczenie. Z jurty powolnym krokiem wyszła najwspanialsza wunderwaffe Rzeszy, a każdemu z jego kroków towarzyszył wstrząs. Martwe oczy Niedźwiedzia zasnute były tęczową poświatą, pulsujący brokuł wystający mu z czaszki poczerwieniał od krwi Liszka, a trzymane przez niego w łapie Tęczowe Ostrze mieniło się słonecznie oślepiającym blaskiem wszystkich barw tego świata, niczym najpiękniejszy z pryzmatów. - To jest koniec waszej egzystencji, żałosne pionki uzurpatorów! Nędzne resztki waszych żywotów będą idealnym testem możliwości Ser Robearta Stronga! ZABIJ ICH WSZYSTKICH, NIAKNIAKNIAKNIAKNIAK! Monstrum posłusznie ruszyło powolnym krokiem w stronę wyciągniętej z innego wymiaru grupki. Stanęło nad Scalonym, ryknęło przeraźliwie i, niczym Rzeźnik siekający świeże mięso, uderzyło jaśniejącym ostrzem na odlew. Impet ciosu podniósł tumany kurzu, przez kilka chwil nie było widać następstwa przerażającego ciosu. Gdy pył już opadł można było zobaczyć, że Tęczowe Ostrze zastygło nieruchomo w powietrzu. Sarser powstrzymał je chwytem gołymi dłońmi. W jego oczach nie można było już dostrzeć nawet cienia uwielbienia dla subtelnej sztuki manipulacji liczb, a jedynie żądzę krwi. - Tylko ty i ja, frajerze! Mówiąc to Miażdżyciel wykonał swój najbardziej znany cios, naprzemienne uderzenie pięściami. Robeart nawet nie próbował parować uderzenia. Przeleciał kilka metrów, po czym niewzruszony wstał i ruszył do kolejnego natarcia. Na jego nieumarłym ciele nie widać było żadnych obrażeń. Legendarna broń rozjażyła się zielonym blaskiem gdy zombie machnął orężem w powietrzu. Jak na komendę wokół Sarsera zaczęły wyrastać barszcze sosnowskiego, parząc wojownika okrutnie. - Poznaj... Potęgę... Roślin! - mechanicznym głosem powiedziało nowe wcielenie Niedźwiedzia - Morda psie! - odpowiedział wojownik, przeplatając swe słowa okrzykami bólu - Zabiję cię, zamorduję. Zero litości! To powiedziawszy wyrwał się z pnączy i ruszył szarżą w kierunku przeciwnika, wydając z siebie dziki ryk. Wyskoczył w powietrze i wymierzył potężnego kopniaka w tors Robearta. Monstrum zatrzęsło się, pokrywające tę część jego ciała pnącza zaczęły pękać z przeraźliwym trzaskiem. Sarser na tym nie poprzestał, chwycił pozbawionego równowagi Niedźwiedzia i wymierzył potężny prosty prosto w jego szczękę. Zęby wyleciały zombiakowi z ust pozostawiając za sobą smugi zielonej substacji, którą warzystowscy naukowcy zastąpili krew. Bestia padła, a Sarser zaczął kopać leżącego przeciwnika w przeponę. W górę wystrzeliły fontanny krwi, jednakże myliłby się ten, kto uznałby tę walkę za zakończoną. Niedźwiedź złapał byłego Mathematicona za nogę, po czym wstał podnosząc go razem ze sobą. - Tysiącwarzywna Rzesza jest... Niepokonana! - Co kurde? Zdziwienie Sarsera szybko ustąpiło miejsca fali przerażającego bólu. Ser Robeart Strong poprawił uchwyt, potem cały czas trzymając przeciwnika za nogę zaczął uderzać jego ciałem o najbliższe drzewo niczym siekierą. Zaczęły lecieć drzazgi, a ciało Sarsera stawało się coraz bardziej czerwone od mnożących się krwotoków. Po kilkudziesięciu sekundach okładania pnia zezwłokiem Niedźwiedź wyrzucił ciało przeciwnika pionowo w powietrze. Czekając na jego spadnięcie, chwycił oburącz swój oręż, który rozjażył się pomarańczowym kolorem najczystszej siły oraz prędkości. Wziął zamach i uderzył spadające ciało niczym piłkę do bejsbola. Siła uderzenia odrzuciła wojownika wiele metrów w tył, jego bezwładne ciało łamało drzewa na swojej drodze, aż w końcu zatrzymało się na najsłynniejszym drzewie rosnącym w Kotkowie Kolonii, sześćsetletniej brzozie nazwanej Bogumiła. Imię to jednak nie oznaczało, że Bogusia była antropomorfem. Po prostu starym drzewom nadaje się imiona, głuptasy. - Zadanie wykonane... Mein Frytker. Czas zlikwidować... Resztę... - mechanicznym głosem powiedziało zombie, po czym zaczęło iść w stronę Układu Scalonego. Po kilku krokach jednak zatrzymał się. Spod Bogumiły nadal dało się słyszeć odgłosy ciężkiego oddychania. Sarser podniósł się na dłonie, spojrzał w stronę Niedźwiedzia i plując krwią oraz wymiocinami powiedział tylko dwa słowa: - Czas umierać! Po czym objął Bogusię oburącz i zdecydowanym szarpnięciem wyrwał ją z korzeniami. Poprawił uchwyt, wziął zamach i wykonał zdecydowanym ruchem rzut brzozą w kierunku. Drzewo pokonywało odległość z zadziwiającą prędkością, aż w końcu z pełnym impetem uderzyło w tors Robearta. Siła uderzenia była tak wielka, że górna część ciała zombie została oderwana i poleciała dalej z wyrwaną kłodą, by w końcu zostać zmiażdżona o znajdujący się kilkaset metrów dalej głaz. Z dolnej części ciała (już nie)żywego trupa trysnęła fontanna seledynowej krwi, a nogi przez kilka sekund wykonywały upiorny taniec, by w końcu paść na ziemię w konwulsjach. Wunderwaffe Tysiącwarzywnej Rzeszy zostało unicestwione. Sarser jednak znajdował się w tak tragicznej kondycji, że nie dane mu było świętowanie tego zwycięstwa. Ze zmiażdżonymi kośćmi i czerwony od krwi wojownik osunął się na kolana i padł na twarz. Ostatnim, co zobaczył zanim odpłynął była tabliczka zdobiąca Bogusię przed wyrwaniem, na której napisane było "Brzoza Bogumiła. Duma Kotkowa Kolonii. Data zasiania: 1277" 1277... 1277... Widok tak niegdyś ukochanych przez Mathematikona cyfr miał zbawienne (choć to kwestia dyskusyjna) działanie. Jeden z Trzech Braci Nieskończonego Chaosu Zniszczenia De La Vega zaczął przypominać sobie, kim naprawdę był. Gdy przebudził się, już po zakończeniu wojny, z Sarsera pozostała tylko aparycja. Mathematicon zaś założył pierwszą w Mastodonii prywatną politechnikę, która wykształciła pokaźne grono poważnych i wykształconych magistrów inżynierów. Gdy dorobił się on wystarczająco na przekazywaniu autochtonom swojej wiedzy, wskrzesił pozostających w niebycie od czasów wydarzeń przy znaku braci i od razu powrócili z hajsami do swojego wymiaru, by nigdy więcej już nie niepokoić krainy w której dzieje się akcja naszej opowieści. --- The Darkest Potato splunął na spaloną ziemię oglądając następstwa potyczki dwóch potężnych istot. - Pieprzone mądrodupe owoce. Wiedziałem, że nie można na nich liczyć w żadnej kwestii i mogę liczyć tylko na siebie. Zresztą po co mi naukowcy, wystarczą mi posłuszne pionki. Tylko wtedy zniszczę komuchów od RTS-a i tego cwaniaczka Walimiliona. - to powiedziawszy uformował ze swoich stonek latający dywan, na którym odleciał w stronę znajdującej się nieopodal fortecy Rzeszy. W tym samym momencie coś poruszyło się wewnątrz zdezelowanego wraku Mercedesa. - Zniszczysz Walimiliona...? Niedoczekanie twoje, robaczywa Pyro. Tomasz "Dzik" Niedzik wyważył silnym kopnięciem racicą pogniecioną blachę drzwi. Rozprostował kości, strzelił nadgarstkami, po czym podszedł do bagażnika merola i otworzył go kolejnym kopnięciem. - Maksiu, biorę tę megaśną giwerę, którą Karapiejkowie zrobili na potrzeby masowej eksterminacji warzyw. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz po niej płakał? - Yyyyyy... - I bardzo dobrze. Pilnuj merola. Wrócę, jak rozpierdolę łeb Potatowi. 4/2 Z SZARŻĄ! Z takim okrzykiem bojowym pognał za odlatującym Frytkerem. --- - Oh mein gott! Das ist absolutnie scheisse! Doktor Morele wybiegł z namiotu zaintrygowany hałasami pola bitwy. Mięsny szampan, który spożywał by uczcić swój największy sukces, przestał mu smakować gdy zobaczył swe dzieło doszczętnie zanihilowane przez Sarsera. Zdezorientowany biegał po polu bitwy, chwytając w dłonie nieliczne pozostałości Ser Robearta Stronga i lamentując głośno w tysiącwarzywnym narzeczu. - Przecież das było wunderbar! Absolutnie unverweslich! Mein frytker bin tak dumny! Was ja teraz zrobię? - Pójdziesz spać Morele spojrzał w dół. Z jego brzucha wystawała klinga Tęczowego Ostrza, które natychmiast zostało pociągnięte do góry, zabijając najwybitniejszego naukowca Tysiącwarzywnej Rzeszy. Za jego plecami stał ledwie żywy Liszko i powolnym pociągnięciem języka zlizywał morelowy sok z odzyskanego oręża. - Jeżeli ktoś ma zabić Frytkera, będę to ja. Powiedział, po czym ruszył za Potato i Niedzkiem, pozostawiając za sobą tęczowe smugi. Obrzeża Kolonii Kotków Ugh... Ohydny jęk wydobył się spod mercedesa. Maksiu jeszcze chwilę wpatrywał w tumany kurzu, które zostawił za sobą pełen szału Dzik. Jednak teraz jego uwagę zwrócił Cyngiel wygrzebujący się spod pojazdu. Stan Krzysztofa był fatalny, stracił połowę zębów, oko, do tego wszystkiego jego brzuch był rozdarty na pół, bebechy trzymały się na swoim miejscu tylko dlatego, że spajał je mocno spięty w talii zestaw małego terrorysty. - Aaaaa, wracamy do Szulerii! Romuś i Karapiejka na pewno Cię poskładają, wskakuj na barana! - Wydzierał się Max. Cynglowski próbował to zrobić, jednak omdlał. Maksiu spanikował nie wiedział co zrobić. - SSSSSSostaw go mnie, wyleczę go, a Ty wróć do Sssssssszulerii, wiem że nasi sssssssssszefowie ssssssa ssssssssobą nie przepadali, ale terasssss, gdy Pangea już... Najważniejssssszze to pokonać tego cholernego ziemniaka i zniszczyć tę jego narośl. Maksiu był w takim szoku że tylko przytaknął i pognał na dworzec PKP w Kolonii Kotków gdzie wsiadł w pociąg do Szulerii. Wąż pochwycił w usta ogromną zapałkę i odpalił ją o draskę na swoim ogonie. W powietrzu dał się wyczuć zapach palonego człowieka, na szczęście Agrest pohamował swoje piromanckie zapędy i zaprzestał gdy bebechy Cyngla zdawały się być spojone ogniem. Mroczna Forteca Frytker rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu. W jego gabinecie była niezliczona liczba petentów. Założył okulary i spojrzał na schemat Mastodonii leżącą na biurku. - Już prawie wszystkie obszary są pod naszą kontrolą, chwilowo musiałem się wycofać, ale zaraz wchodzimy w głąb Szulerii i Gór Foehn Dan Dal. Myślę że wejdziemy od tej strony... - rozprawiał Potato jeżdżąc palcem po mapie. - Ale Mein Fruthker... - Odchrząknął nieśmiało kalafior. - W Górach odparto nasze siły wraz z naroślą na ponad 20 kilometrów. Potato drżącą dłonią sięgnął po okulary i położył je na biurku. - Zostają Kalafior, Jaszczur, Ogórek i Arbuz, reszta won. - odrzekł spokojnym głosem Gdy drzwi się zamknęły oddzielając czwórkę wybrańców od całej reszty warzyw rozległy się wrzaski, które zatrzęsły budynkiem aż po same fundamenty - NEINEEEEE! JAK TO SIĘ DO CHOLERY MOGŁO STAĆ!? PRZECIEŻ JESTEŚMY TU NAJPOTĘŻNIEJSI, DAS KLEINE WYSUSZONE RYBSKO NIE POWINNO MIEĆ Z NAMI SZANS! - Po drugiej stronie drzwi zapanowało prawdziwe przerażenie, członkowie tysiącwarzywnej rzeszy spoglądali po sobie ze strachem w oczach. - HILFEWE, SZAJSE! CO WYŚCIE NAROBILI JAK MNIE NIE BYŁO! JESTEŚCIE BANDĄ DEBILI! OH MEIN GOD! WSTYD NA CAŁĄ MASTODONIĘ! - darł się Potato wymachując rękami i dysząc mocno. - Mein Frryuthker, mieli jakiegoś golema, sam RTS stanął na pole bitwy, nie mieliśmy szans. - wyrecytował z prędkością karabinu maszynowego Jaszczur. - SROLEMA K***A! TY NAWET NIE WYGLĄDASZ JAK WARZYWO, MASZ RYJ JAK JAKIŚ KOSMITA, TYLE DOBRZE ŻE CHOCIAŻ ZDAJESZ SOBIE Z TEGO SPRAWĘ! -Mein Frryuthker... - próbował się bronić.. - OPAKRAUFMAN! w tym momencie Marchewka za drzwiami się rozpłakała, na co Pietruszka do niej: - Nie martw się, może dziś ci nie zasadzi bulwy. 5 minut później -JASZCZUR! MORDO NIE Z TEJ PLANETY! TY DEB... POW! POW! POW! Trzy zielone gluty wżarły się w ściany fortecy wypalając ogromną dziurę. Po drugiej stał Knur z ogromnym, pełnym środka chwastobójczego gnatem. SZU! SZUUU! Drzwi do gabinetu rozpadły się na pół, a w nich ukazał się dzierżący tęczowe ostrze Liszko Pierwszy. Za jego plecami leżały zmasakrowana rzesza, wydająca swoje ostatnie pomruki: - Jednak nie wsadzi... Ci bulwy... - OPAKRAUFMAN! Brać ich generałowie! Nie minęła nawet chwila a podłogę zdobiły pięknie posiekane plasterki ogórka i kawałki kalafiora, przyozdobione tęczową posoką. Arbuz natomiast próbował zatamować ranę postrzałową przez którą jego pestki i miąższ wypływał na podłogę. Kwas jednak wżarł się zbyt głęboko i już po chwili pusta skorupa opadła na ziemię. - JASZCZUR CO TAK STOISZ JAK KOŁEK! MASSACRE! - Nawyzywałeś mnie to się nie dziw. Twoje warzywa i tak już nie żyją więc to koniec, nie będę za to umierał, w końcu nawet nie jestem warzywem. Wszyscy się tylko śmieją z mojej dziwnej twarzy, nie dam sobą dłużej pomiatać. I tak na prawdę jestem ryboludziem! A masz! Jaszczur used Splash, but nothing happened. Jaszczur był jednostką wybitną jeśli chodziło o dowodzenie armią, jednak jeśli przychodziło do bitki, to pierwszy zawijał manele. Tak było i teraz, gdy już popluskał się w resztkach swoich dawnych kolegów podkulił swój jaszczurzy ogon i tyle było go widać. - I jak zawsze wszystko muszę robić sam. Ech.. muszę się do tego przyzwyczaić, pora na EIN MASSSACRE! - Bezmózga chmara stonki ziemniaczanej wzleciała w powietrze, Pokrzywy, Oset, Barszcze Sosnowskiego zaczęły obrastać wszystko w zabójczym tempie. Liszko machał mieczem ile sił jednak nie był na tyle szybki by uniknąć wszystkich chwastów, nie wspominając o uporczywym robactwie. Dzik również nie nadążał z wypalaniem, ale i tak był w dużo lepszej sytuacji. W prawej ręce dzierżył gigantyczną pukawkę, która dobrze sprawdzała się w walce z owadami, a w lewej miał podręczną maczetę, którą dostał na urodziny od Don Lucasa. Prowadził nią teraz regularną wycinkę. Obaj wiedzieli że jeśli czegoś nie zrobią o zaraz będzie po wszystkim. - Lisie osłoń się! - Krzyknął Dzik wiedząc że musi wyłożyć na stół wszystkie swoje karty. - Rainbow Cube - Liszko już był zamknięty w nieprzepuszczalnym lewitującym tęczowym sześcianie. Dzik schował maczetę za pas pochwycił swoją broń zagłady w obie dłonie i rzekł: - Pora na mój popisowy numer. Don Lucasie to Tobie go dedykuję. Czas na Cztery Osiemnastki!- Krzyknął, wcisnął czerwony guzik na swojej spluwie, a ta zaczęła transformację. Już po chwili z gigantycznego gnata nie zostało nic, cały metal stanowił jego zbroję, a z pleców wystawały mu cztery 18 metrowe giętkie lufy. - Szykuj się Potato, zaraz zobaczysz jakie zniszczenia sieją cztery gnaty kaliber 18. Dzik rozpoczął ostrzał, ilość naboi ze żrącym środkiem całkowicie przytłoczyła Frytkera. Cała stonka i chwasty w oka mgnieniu powiędły i przestały istnieć. Wróg musiał zejść do totalnej defensywy. Na bieżąco przywoływał rośliny i stonkę mogącą zapewnić mu obronę. - Rainbow Blast - Tęczowe ostrze odcięło jedno z wielu kłączy Potejta, który był tak zabsorbowany Dzikiem, że zapomniał że ma jeszcze jednego przeciwnika. Pfffff..... Z luf dzika zaczęła się wydobywać tylko para. - Cholera, brakło amunicji. Frytker wyczuł okazję, wysunął z dłoni najostrzejsze kłącze i rzucił się na Niedzika. Zanim znalazł się u celu poczuł potężne uderzenie chłodnego metalu na swojej bulwie. Nie wiedział, że lufy są giętkie jak bicze i działają jak kończyny. Uderzenie było tak potężne że przebił się przez całą fortecą i wylądował poobijany pod Naroślą. Gdy zobaczył gdzie się znalazł od razu się uśmiechnął. Cztero-osiemnastkowy Dzik i Liszko Pierwszy zmierzali w jego stronę powolnym krokiem. - Nie myślcie że macie jakieś szanse. W sumie zaraz zginiecie, więc i tak mogę wam powiedzieć. Znalazłem stare manuskrypty pradawnej rasy Mastodontów, która niegdyś władała całym światem. Twój miecz Lisie jest częścią spuścizny po tamtych czasach. Wiele takich artefaktów czeka w tych krainach na odkrycie, Może nawet jakiś spadł wam już na głowę. - Zatem dlatego chcesz mój miecz, żeby przy jego pomocy przejąć świat. - HAHAHAHHAHAHA! NEIN! Nie pamiętasz? Miecz miał być dla Niedźwiedzia. Każdy artefakt działa tylko w rękach osoby, która pierwsza go dotknęła, żeby ktoś inny mógł go używać, trzeba zabić poprzedniego właściciela. Mnie miecz nie potrzebny, mam swój artefakt. - Frytker podszedł do serca narośli i dotknął jej swoim kłączem. Narośl w momencie zniknęła z całej Mastodonii a po sercu pozostało tylko małe ziarenko. - Oto Ein Magiczna fasolka, poznajcie jej prawdziwą formę! EIN MASSACRE!!! - Potato połknął fasolkę i eksplodował pnączami, kłączami od środka. Już po chwili mienił się jako 30 metrowa gigantyczna roślina! Liszko stał jak wryty, zdał sobie właśnie sprawę w jak małym stopniu opanował swój oręż. Dzik niewiele myśląc rzucił się na roślinę i zaczął ją okładać wszystkimi sześcioma rękami! - ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! Ciosy ciężkie niczym młoty i szybkie niczym światło spadały na odsłonięty korpus monstra, które jednak niewiele sobie z tego robiło. - Podobasz mi się, od dziś pracujesz dla mnie! Mózgowe pnącze! - Liana wystrzeliła z rośliny i momentalnie znalazła się w nosie Niedzika, jego gałki oczne obróciły się o 90 stopni, po czym opadł bezwładnie na ziemię. Niedzik przechodził transformację, cały obrósł w pnącza i tracił swoją świadomość. - Rainbow Strike! - Przerażony Liszko w panice okładał bestię licznymi tęczowymi pociskami i cięciami jednak bez większego skutku - POŻRĘ WAS WSZYSTKICH! - darł się Potato! Dzik powstał jako Knur władca Pnączy. - ZNISZCZ TEGO LISA! - Jednak Dzik nie reagował na polecenie. - Don Lucas... Don Lucas... DON LUCAS!!! - powtarzał Świniak uderzając pnączami w losowe miejsca. - Dzik... DZIK! - Nagle bardzo słaby ale znajomy głos dał się słyszeć w pobliżu. Był to nie kto inny jak śmiertelnie ranny Cyngiel oparty na ramieniu Agresta. - Opanuj się... Co by powiedział Don Lucas, gdyby Cię takiego zobaczył. - Don Lucas... Don Lucas... - powtarzał jakby spokojniejszy. Nagle ogromna roślinna dłoń złapała Cyngla i wsunęła do swej paszczy. - Pyszny, schmackhaft, przypieczony człowiek! - odrzekł przełykając Cyngla monstrualny Potato. - CYNGIEEEEEEEEEL!!! NIEEEEEEEEEEE!!! - W tym momencie Dzik odzyskał świadomość, miał nowe moce, był wściekły jak nigdy. - Ssssamknij się i patrz! Twój przyjaciel właśnie zabił to monstrum, sasasasa. - Powiedział podśmiechując się Agrest. Po czym ogonem nacisnął na pilot który miał ze sobą. Gigantyczna eksplozja ognia i kwasu rozsadziła ogromną roślinę. Potato, który był jej centrum, wyleciał w powietrze jak z procy i tyle go było widać. Co się właśnie stało? Nie wiele rozumiejący Dzik zadawał sobie to pytanie. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek coś rozumiał, ale jeszcze nigdy nie był tak skołowany. Pnącza opuściły jego ciało całkowicie, indoktrynacja się cofnęła. Liszko nadal stał sparaliżowany, to przecież on powinien walczyć, on dzierżył artefakt, legendarne ostrze Tęczy. Wiedział że dużo jeszcze przed nim. Odwrócił się i poszedł własną ścieżką by rozpocząć trening. Agrest wraz z Dzikiem wrócili przed oblicze Walimiliona. Okazało się, że pierwotny plan Półkownika Pangeii zakładał infiltrację twierdzy i skorzystanie z wielkiej słabości do smaku ludzkiego mięsa, na którą cierpiał The Darkest Potato. Miano podłożyć w mięsie ładunki wybuchowe produkcji Agresta i zdetonować je gdy zostaną pochłonięte przez Frytkera. Cóż wyszło tak, że Agrest zrealizował to na nieco większą skalę, Gdy spotkał Cyngla i Maksia wszyscy wiedzieli, że Cynglowski nie wyliże się z takich ran, jednak bardzo prosił by udać się za Dzikiem. Oboje zgodzili się, z tym że nie przeżyje. Wąż zatem w jego wnętrznościach zaszył cały zestaw małego terrorysty, swoje własnej roboty potężne bomby kwasowe oraz wężowy dynamit i wszystko zalał paliwem z rozbitych mercedesów. Następnie przypalił Cyngla do maksimum żeby apetycznie pachniał. Gdy Potato go pożarł wystarczyło zdetonować Cyngla. Walimilion wysłuchując historii pierwszy raz w życiu poczuł żal, z jednej strony za Cynglem, z drugiej za swoim wrogiem Pangeą. Obu pochował na cmentarzu w Szulerii z wszystkimi honorami i postawił wielkie pomniki na ich cześć. Tymczasem gdzieś w pewnym zakątku Mastodonii wylądował mały kawałek pewnego ziemniaka. Reszta spłonęła. Mały kawałek wpadł w wilgotne błotko zanurzył się w nim i rzekł: - Scheiße... Niech no tylko wykiełkuję... Kategoria:Mastodonia Kategoria:Story Cubes